A Sweet VTuber Nightmare
by aquariistrike
Summary: 30-10-2019: The complete and corrected story can be found in AO3 as "A Sweet VTuber Nightmare" under my pseudo "ZabiHakuhei"


**PART I**

"Are you really leaving already? C'mon man! It's only 9pm!" Says one of my friends, "You gotta enjoy living a bit more, after all it took us to bring all these girls to this, "says the other.

"I'm sorry, next time will be," I lied.

I didn't want to leave, we were four guys and the girls were four too, leaving a college party like that sounds crazy, but _I had_ to leave. Two hours there and none of the girls wanted to talk to me, they tricked me saying they needed to be four guys, but it was just a scheme to flirt with more girls, I don't want to be part of that.

"They're right, I have to enjoy live more," I say to myself while getting into the elevator, deep in my thoughts, I almost couldn't hear the girl running and yelling at me to don't let the doors close, I stop it just in time and apologize to the girl.

"Good grief, you had me yelling the whole time, are you drunk already!? At this early!?" She scolds me, her voice sounds oddly familiar, enough to shake me out of my thoughts, a girl in a Kizuna AI outfit was standing right in front me.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention, but are you one to talk?" I try to give it back to her, "What were you doing at this hours wearing a Kizuna AI Cosplay?" a joke with a little giggle, I thought I could just have a conversation with her, I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

"Ah? Do you have a problem about my clothes?!" Her voice switches to anger as if I flipped something inside her, she corners me by slamming a hand on the wall, _"this Cosplayer has some anger issues"_ I thought, looking back at that day, it is amazing how long it took me to realize.

"Not at all, it wasn't my intention to insult you, just a little tease," My hands wave nervously, "your Cosplay is really accurate, and you even talk like the real Kizuna." The last words made the girl rolls her eyes, stand back and lean on the other side of the elevator.

"The real Kizuna? Humph… I guess you would think so," she whispers with a small pout, brings out a smartphone out of her pocket and starts typing with a finger, "How old are you?" She asks without taking her eyes away from the phone.

"Me? 26… Why you ask?" I can't tell what is this girl thinking, even if she spreads a girly and friendly aura wearing such clothes, she reacts to everything I say like a wild animal, her lips and eyes moves with a sudden force of emotion, and her tone changes along my responses too.

"Ah, is that so, I guess that works," The elevator reaches the PB and opens, no one but us is there, the girl keeps typing on her phone, she doesn't explain why did she ask that, just why? Why this girl does want to know about me, but doesn't seem to really care? I decide that I don't want to stay and find out, I walk out of the elevator. "I decide if you leave or not, I haven't finished my questions yet." I feel a chill down my spine, looking back at her, she's smiling at me, I could have stepped out and continue with my life, I wonder what would have happened if I had done so, but at that time, I was sure of one thing, and is that she looked like she would put a little bit of danger in my life, I walked inside the elevator again.

The doors close and she sets the floor, we came from again, then stopped the elevator some seconds after, "Don't panic, I want to ask you some things," the girl says, pointing at my face with the flashlight of her smartphone, "How many inches are you down there?" She asks in the same cold tone she used to ask about my age.

I hate to admit, I liked having a girl asking me something like that, but nothing about what was happening seemed normal enough to be happy about it, "If I have to say-" but she interrupted me right away with her hand.

"I don't need to hear imaginary sizes, be honest or you can walk away, tell me your size when you're erect," She explains to me, I wanted to laugh, but she was really serious about it.

"If I have to say…" I pause to see if this time she'll let me finish, but that just made her angry, "7 inches, honest to goodness that is, I promise." She makes me nervous, the happiness I felt for a girl making me such a perverted question disappeared the moment I answered her, it was like she took something from me.

"That works too, and you are kinda good-looking, I guess that settles it," She smiles in the darkness of the elevator and presses it back on. The girl puts the phone back in her pocket and walks towards me, slowly moving her hands up my chest, her face getting closer, is like she's sniffing me, "You also smell good, is that some soap? Perfume?" Her hands aren't stopping, slowly moving to my neck and rubbing on my shoulders.

"Y-yes, it was a new perfume I bought, I was supposed to be on a mix-up party with some college friends now but-" She put a finger over my lips.

"Just answer what I ask you sweetie, okay?" She smiles, she's pretentious, she's aggressive, but more importantly, she's dominating, it doesn't seem like she wants us to stay at the same level at all, she makes me feel like her small, delicate hands around my shoulders, are holding my whole self. "What are you doing after the mix?" She asks, I want to complain, but I know she will shut me up again.

"I was heading back home, that's all," The girl laughs a little, proud that I did exactly as she told me.

"Going back home alone on a Saturday night? What a shame," Her laugh is despicable this time, I thought her Kizuna act was accurate and annoying, I can't believe how dense I was that day, maybe I did drink too much. "Then I have a proposition for you…" she closed the gap between us, I could feel her left knee moving slowly, poking between my legs, "Let's go to my home and have sex."

Was it because I was frustrated from being scammed by my friends? Was it because I really didn't want her to have the last laugh by looking at me going back home alone? Almost 45 minutes passed by in absolute silence "Don't ever you dare talk to me on the way," she said, she also made me follow her from a distance, we took a bus to a rich-looking community in the city and walked the rest of the way to a really luxury apartment complex. We walked inside and she made me take a different elevator to the 10th Floor, her orders were mixed with a strange feeling of cynicism about it. She was waiting for me with a smile on the other side; she took me by my right hand and walked me to her apartment. It was really happening, I was really going to go have acted with a girl I just met, she looked exactly like Kizuna, and so I was really excited about it. We walk past the receiver; the rest of the place is in darkness except by some small laps, she points to the hall, "Go straight at the end of it, last room on the left side is my room, don't switch the lights on, get naked and get hard, I'll be with you in a moment."

I haven't said a thing to her in an hour now, and she really doesn't seem to care, we don't even know each other's name, but I've already reached this far, must as well go for it, I nod and walk to her room, it had a deep girly smell, big windows with crystal glass let the small lights of the city illuminate the room, I could tell the silhouette of the bed thanks to it, I sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, then proceed to take off my socks, my heart wouldn't stop beating fast. Totally naked, nervous and judging the life decisions I took to be waiting on my birthday clothes for an apparently very rich girl. It feels like I've been waiting ages for her, but it has been just a couple of minutes, the door opens again, my mouth drops on the floor.

"Ah, the lights of the city suits you well," Was my first thought, she stripped all of her clothes, only bringing with her a bottle of liquor and a couple of glasses, she sits next to me and hands me the bottle, I open it and pour the alcohol in the glasses, I feel her free hand massaging me up on my thigh and slowly stroking me, her cold fingertips from holding the bottle slowly getting warm, delicately, with no shame.

"Are you nervous?" She whispers in my ear, her breath smells like champagne, "don't worry, I'll be in charge all the time, you just have to be nice and do as I say." She takes the whole glass in a sip and let it rest on the floor; I finish my cup and do the same. Her fingers keep playing with my lower half, her stroking gripping harder, with the other hand, she takes me by the chin and we slowly begin to kiss, she slowly gets over me and makes me lean on the bed, she wasn't kidding, she really wants to be in charge, I feel like my heart is going to pound out my chest, I never felt like this before, I've never met a girl with this determination.

Her breathing turns heavier with the moments, I can feel her crotch rubbing against my abdomen, she takes my hands and makes me rub her body from her pelvis up her chest with the tip of my fingers, "they're rough, I love how it feels, make sure to rub me nicely all over with these fingers of you, ok?" She's addictive, I haven't said anything at all, she hasn't let me, but every time she has spoken since she got in the room, I can feel my sanity fading away and lust growing stronger, I want her, I want to continue, I want to be one with her.

She continues to give me orders, but I don't mind anymore, I love how daring she is, I love how seeks what she wants, she takes me with one hand and slowly slides myself into her, she shakes like she received an electric shock and falls over my chest, smiling and breathing heavy, I can tell she's having fun, she's enjoying it, that makes me happy, that turns me on even more, I cares her back, rubbing my fingers against her skin like she told me, until I get a hold of her buttocks and grasps them strongly, she lets out a moan and laughs, she kisses my chest repeatedly and slowly before standing up again and fixing her hair, she spokes, "Good, it seems you know your place now, but we are just getting started."

Her waist starts moving forwards and backwards over me, slowly, strongly, she tightens me on her insides, her moans are more like the roars of a passionate beast and her waist moves in ways I didn't know a woman could do, our breaths are so heavy that it can be seen in the little flashes of light, we don't seem to know how to stop, and none of us are trying to, hopping on me like her life depends on it, drops of her sweat falling over my chest, she sweats so much the tip of her hair in the back has gotten wet, and her body burns at touch, every second I discover something new about her, what makes her moan, what makes her roar, the taste of her skin, the taste of her lips, her tongue, her sweat, it feels like we are boiling and nothing in the world will stop us from burning each other bodies to ashes, hearing her reach climax drove me out of the edge, a dry, loud and furious scream filled with nothing but pleasure.

She holds my face with both hands and kissed me deeply, I still remember those eyes, in the whole night, it was the first time she wasn't ordering me, she was asking me, asking me to continue, and how could I say no to those eyes, how could I say no to the way that woman made me feel.

It feels like morning came on a wink, I slept so heavy the moment we finished , the girl was patting my forehead, with a smile, we shared a deep, long kiss and we smiled to each other, she got out of the bed and sat in front of a dressing table then started combing her hair, as I was admiring her naked back, she then said something that killed the dream as fast as the first shines of the morning on the window, "Your pay is in the night table, pick up your clothes and go," that was enough to wake me up, and to bring me back to reality, I look to the side of the bed, there's 30K yen in the night table, I laugh nervously while counting them, "B-but you don't need to pay me, I'm fine, really," my fingers trembled, how could a woman give such a romantic kiss to wake me up then throw me away like this.

"It doesn't matter if you don't need it, I'm paying you," She turns to me, and holds my face with both hands, "Because if I don't pay you, it would mean that I feel something for you, and that is stupid," I feel like her words reached my heart and choked it to death, a prostitute, that was all I meant to her. "I'm going to the bathroom and when I come out I don't want to find you here, leave," she walks to the door and stops halfway, "I got your email from your phone, I've never met someone who doesn't lock his phone before, if I feel like I need you again, I'll make you know, but don't try to reply or you can kiss goodbye of having sex with me again, you appear when I message you and nothing else." She smiles one more time and leaves.

I start dressing up, there's so much I want to say to her, but I don't know what a person like her would do if you disobey her. With the morning illuminating the room, I can take a proper look to it, I feel both excited and scared for what my eyes see, I finish dressing up and get out of the room, the more I observe the place the more everything seems to have sense, I look at it one more time before closing the door and walking to the corridor and get inside the elevator, I check up my wallet and count the 30K yen again, I still couldn't believe it, I had sex with the real Kizuna AI, and she paid me for my "services" like I was her prostitute, I felt incredible and gross at the same time, it felt like one of my greatest experiences and at the same time I felt betrayed and used, and most important, I was excited to think she would contact me again.

 **Part II**

"Wait, you bought that rare card for 10K yen? Are you out of your mind?!" I reunited with my friends, I did not know what to do with the money Kizuna gave me, then I thought something obtained in such a weird way should be wasted in a weird way too, but using that money only made me feel worse. At least one time a month, the guys and I get on someone's apartment and play cards, we got hooked on it in high school and we keep playing it, today, they're scolding me for using money to get a card instead of trading for it. "Where did you get that amount of money for a piece of plastic anyway?" I did not expect that question, "Some money I had saved from part-time jobs, I wasn't doing anything with it so I bought the card on an impulse" it wasn't entirely a lie.

The guys look at each other sadly, and then, the one closest to me grabs my shoulder, "Look, we get it, ok? We're sorry, we shouldn't have lied to you for the mix-up party, but don't waste your money like that because you're mad, you'll get another chance for a date." I look at them; they mean it, were my friends always this oblivious? I accept their apologies and smile, the party continues and later on we decide to go to a bar in the city. Walking by a street close to a river, I can tell, far away in the distance, Kizuna's apartment, I blush at the thought of being able to differentiate it, it has been three days since that, I met the real Kizuna AI by coincidence on a Karaoke, we had sex and she paid me for it, she said that she would call me again, she also told me to don't talk about it with anyone, it all puts me in a very delicate position.

We get to the bar, have some drinks and tell each other goodbye before Matsuda gets drunk and we have to carry him home, the dude weights a ton. It is on the fourth day that it happens, I get a mail around 6pm on my way home, is her, she tells me to buy a bottle of liquor and get to her apartment, but this time, by walking up the emergency stairs instead of using the elevator, I can't tell if is her cynicism striking again or if she just wants to torture me by making me walk ten floors. I stop at a liquor store and I use the rest of the money she gave me to buy it, I can see myself smirking in the reflection of the crystal, just what is this feeling that invades me? Even though I know she's using me, I want to meet her; I want to experience that again.

Is the time of the truth, I take a deep breath, looking at all the stairs, how many of them can be? The answer was, of course, a lot, I'm hot and I'm starting to sweat, but I make it to the 10th Floor, the closer I get to her door the faster my heart beats, is really going to happen again. I enter her apartment, this time, the whole place is illuminated, I guess is because there was no point in hiding her identity by now, I walk to the kitchen and take a couple of glasses, I walk to the room and open the door, "I bought wine, hope you like it," I say, she receives me with a smile and by surrounding my neck with her arms, she kisses me deeply, I hold her by the waist with my free arm and kiss her back, she stops me halfway with a finger, I can feel her breath on my lips, she smiles, "It has been four days and you didn't say anything about what happened, you passed your first test, congratulations."

As expected, I can never get through her; she's above me in more senses than I thought, and even if I wanted to tell someone about what happened, I can't even start to imagine what Kizuna would do to me. She starts giving me orders, we kiss and slowly lean on the bed, we undress each other and tells me to serve the drinks, I stand up and pour the liquor on the glasses while she embraces my naked self from behind, kissing my back and caressing my abdomen, it feels like I won a bit of her trust, and she feels a bit more comfortable with me. We go back to the bed and she sits on my lap, have a toast and drink, she teases my sight with her glass of wine, makes me have a sip from it, then slowly pours the rest of the glass over her chest; I don't even hesitate, watching it slide down her body, I hold her with two hands and slurp the liquor that has reached her belly button, I keep licking my way up, listening her little squirms turns me on, I want to put her chest in my mouth, but before I could do it she pushes me in the bed, the teasing has ended, we are going to do it.

It felt like going back four days in the past, her loud voice when reaching the climax, her sweat, her fury when rubbing each other, her body, boiling from the pulsation of her blood, it was like experiencing it all over again, or even better, I can't really explain it, but I like the passionate man I am when I'm with her. She swirls her hand on my chest, we are both tired, we are both satisfied, she gets closer and rests her head over me, I fix her hair and surround her body with my arms, "Good boy," she says, yeah, I'm acting instinctively, every action I took tonight was based on the way she reacts, and how she likes to be pleased. "Kiz…" I wave, I'm not sure if I can call her by her name, "Can… I ask you something?" she takes a deep breath, "Just for tonight, you can ask me just one thing, so think carefully what you're going to say."

I look at the ceiling, I want to know so many things, like if it was really coincidence that she choose me, if she sleeps with me because she can't have a boyfriend, if we will ever do the sixty-nine position, but I guess, for now, I would have to settle with just one question. "Do you feel anything about me?" She doesn't answer right away, but then she drops a small laughter, "Of course not, dude, I don't even know your name," That was to be expected, still hurt to hear out loud, but for my surprise, she continued, "But you are hot and good at sex, you know how to keep a secret and you know to keep your mouth shut, you aren't half bad, that's for sure, I just wish for your dick to be bigger," I can't help but laugh at the last part, she looks at me impressed by how well I took her critic and laughed too, we hugged each other and said good night.

The next day she let me use the elevator, once again, she paid me 30K yen for the night, I tried to comply, but I got the same reply from last time, "If I don't pay you, it would mean that I feel something for you, and that is stupid," I put the money in my wallet, I scratch my head wondering what I'm doing with my life, why am I keeping with her, no matter if she is the most popular Idol Youtuber, no one should feel obligated to this, but that opened more questions, about not only Kizuna or myself, but about society and our customs, I decide to keep it simple.

After that, I kept getting a message from her each 4 or 7 days, sometimes I was told to go to her apartment, other times we would go to apartments around the city where it looked like no one had lived there for a long time. There was also a day where she made me drink a Viagra pill, we did it 5 times that night, I thought I was going to die. Our little secret life as sex buddies continued for three months, and as you can expect, it messed with my personal life countless of times, sometimes she would mail me while I was in class or with my friends, a couple of times I left my part-time job because of her, there really was no reason to skip class or work for her, but I still went, like an addiction.

I started using the money she gave me to buy a membership on a gym close to home and started doing some exercise, to keep up with her thirst, I needed to build up stamina, and you'll be surprised of the growth one can make in three months. Regarding my life, friends and familiars would look at me confused, they say I look different, and not only physical, for them, I seem to be, both capable and unstable, one time I'm excelling on a class or in work, but when my phone rings I would just leave without giving much thought, I guess they're worried about me, but there's no way I can explain them what is happening.

Kizuna, that part of her, she has only shown to me, or so I believe, in these past months I've gotten to know her entirely, if I close my eyes, I can draw the silhouette of her body with my fingers, I can remember the feeling of every part of her body, the smell of her hair and her makeup, her sweat and her rare, but very addictive steam of sex that exudes from her body right about to climax. I've heard all her moans and all her groan, in every tone and every level, I know when she wants me to make her crazy, I can tell when she wants to be teased, I know when she wants some romance or just plain hard sex, even after all her attempts to make me feel we don't stand in the same ground, I feel unique from knowing all of this part of her.

Sometimes, after sex, she would talk about her job, to vent or just to talk about something that happened on the set, she would never say too much detail about her personal life, I could tell when she was making up names and she would stop mid sentence the moment she was about to slip information I shouldn't know. Three weeks have passed by since the last time she called me over, I'm worried something has happened, but she keeps uploading videos like usual, I start to think that our relationship has reached the inevitable end, I feel kind of relieved, I don't know just for how long I was going to be able to hold a life like that, but I feel sad, I don't really want to be just another person who watches her and supports her as a fan. After four weeks, I decide to do something she repeatedly told me not to do, take my phone and sent a message to her:

"It is me, you haven't called me over in a while so I got worried, did you get tired of me? Because I still haven't gotten enough from you."

I press the send button with doubt, but I do it anyway, "Maybe she's just busier than usual and now I ruined everything," It has been almost half of a year, and after all we have shared, I couldn't even tell her my name. I close my eyes and give up to the sleepy feeling, sad and unmotivated, I curl on my bed for an hour when the phone rings, hearing that made me explode with happiness, it was her, it really was her, she replied back, I try to go back to my senses and catch my breath back, it could still be a reply telling me everything was over, the anxiety was killing me, I open the message and feel like I'm going to pass out just from reading.

"And I want more of you, congrats, you have kept our secret for four months, one of them we didn't even see each other at all, I applaud you, meet me next Saturday at this address."

There was a lot to take from that message, but all I could do was jump on the bed and shout to the four winds that replied back. She sent me the address of a building in the city; it had a restaurant, a bar, and a karaoke all together, it was kind of an exclusive place, so not everyone could just get in. Saturday came and so I took my best clothes and bought her a present, I went to the place of the address, took me a while to find the entrance in the back to the karaoke place, a guy stops me, asking me for my name reservation, I don't know what to sayl to him, she has never asked for my name, I'm at seconds for the guy to call for the staff to throw me off, I tell him that I'm under the reservation of an idol, and he suddenly snaps, "Oh yes, just must be the Nanashi guy," I want to laugh, did she really gave me such an awful nickname? Instead, I nod and he gives me the directions to the karaoke room, I take a small elevator to the third and last floor of the establishment, the doors open and she's there, she's typing on her phone and doesn't notice me, with the corner of her eye, she looks at me, she blushes and saves the phone on her pocket, looking to the ground. Her attitude makes me fluster, I get out of the elevator and slowly walk to her, with my left hand I hold her by the chin, looking at each other with mixed feelings, I kissed her softly, she answered, and it took us nothing to start eating each other. She jumps over me and hangs on my neck, kissing with our tongues after a month of not doing it, my hands slide inside her shorts and I squeeze her as hard as I can, then on an impulse of passion, I hold her by the tights and slam her against the wall while I kiss her.

I can feel her hands patting my chest, she's asking me to stop, our foreheads rubbing each other and breathing each other's breath, she tries to put herself together by clearing her throat, "Wow, that was… we can't, not now," she holds my face with both hands like she always does, her eyes look filled with desire, is like she has lost it, she really missed me. I give her a beak kiss, she answers reluctant, she really wants to calm down, but I can't, and looking at her trying to regain her composure just turns me on even more, I keep teasing, I kiss her neck, her chin and back to her lips, I feel her breath growing heavier, she grabs me tight from the neck and we kiss again, I missed the taste of her tongue so badly.

But this time for sure, she grabs my hands and makes me release her, she wipes her mouth with a hand and with the other she takes me to the other side of the hallway, to an empty corner that looked like a place where they put the brooms, she pushed me against the wall, then did something she never did in the three months we had sex together. Kneeling in front of me, Kizuna started unzipping my pants and pulled down my underwear, and then gently holds my member in her hands, slowly stroking it and kissing it all over. I feel like I'm losing my sanity, but more than that, I am honestly worried, "Are you really going to do that?"

She looks up to me while rubbing her lips down to my balls and kissing them, I feel like I could die, "Just because I've never done it doesn't mean I don't know how is done… Just relax ok?" That is easy to say, but I can't help but moan while she strokes me and suck me down there, "Just relax… I missed this one so much," she goes back to my tip, and after so much teasing she puts half of it inside her mouth and strokes the other half with her hand. She started making sounds I never heard before, sounds that I thought I would never hear her make. Her tongue swirling in circles, her cheeks tightening around my dick when she sucks, every time she looked up to me while moving her head forwards and backwards made me want to cum, I only lasted 5 minutes with her, I remember moaning like a girl that time when I reached climax, my legs trembled, my heart felt like it was about to jump out at any moment.

In her own way, showing an extreme lust and at the same time composure and control, I can hear her gulping noises; she strokes me as hard as she can to get the last drops out of me, she makes a loud and obscene slurp noise before pulling it all out of her mouth, not before giving a last, small kiss to my tip and standing back up.

Still trembling, I put my pants back up while she waits for me, leaning on the wall with a smile, "That was awesome, I can't believe you actually did that after all I asked for it these past months, say, do you want me to do you later?" I ask excited and happy, she looks at me with anger, I stop talking and finish fixing my pants. "Give me your phone, you can't use it where we are going," I nod, and hand it to her, she saves it in the other pocket, turns back and makes me follow her.

"Right now we are going to a karaoke party with some friends," she tells me from behind her back, "Rules are as it follows: don't talk unless they talk to you, don't touch them unless they touch you, don't say stuff we didn't asked, just answers the questions and don't fucking embarrass me in front of my friends," The last part took me out of guard, she really did say "friends", I'm going to meet her friends? The person who has made ridiculous efforts to keep our "relationship" as a secret now wants the people closest to her to know she pays me for sex? What exactly did she tell them about me? This and many other questions invaded my mind, but I wasn't going to have the time to ask them, she probably wouldn't answer anyway.

What happens next still feels surreal to this day, she opens the door, and the first thing I see is Mirai Akari singing her lungs out at the karaoke, while Siro and Suzuki Hina cheer her with tambourines, everyone stops dead cold when I walk inside with Kizuna… all her eyes were over me, I turned white pale, I never thought I would meet this people so close, I was actually incredibly scared and embarrassed of being seen by them, until Kizuna hit my back with her hand and pushed me to them, "This is the guy I was telling you girls about, his name… his name doesn't matter, you can call him Nanashi."

I never felt out my league this bad, on a side, Siro, Suzuki and Mirai were all sitting on the couch on the left, and in the other, Nekomiya, Kaguya and Tanaka were looking at me with her colorful eyes. "Our guest of honor has finally come, come and sit, don't be shy… hehehe," Siro says, offering me a spot on her side of the couch, I look at Kizuna, she nods and pushes me again, this is the biggest scam of all, I've been invited to another mix party with a lie, and I'm the one everyone is interested in.

 **PART III**

Tanaka picks up a song and the party continues, I'm sitting between Siro and Mirai, I turn to look at Akari and she looks at the other side embarrassed, that tells how much Kizuna has told them about us. Siro, in the other hand is hugging my arm with hers, she's more daring than the rest, she smiles and makes me cheer Tanaka with her, but she hasn't said anything to me, I feel extremely uncomfortable, and it doesn't help that Kizuna is looking at me from the other side with murdering eyes; I can't tell if she's jealous or just mad at me, I must be doing something bad, but I'm too nervous to know what. She asks me for what I want to drink, I say soda, but once she gets to the phone, she asks for two cold teas, everyone laughs, it feels like the atmosphere got lighter, a little bit of tease towards myself made them feel more confident.

The party continues and everybody has her turn at the Karaoke, I join in the cheering, more relaxed than before, I laugh at her jokes, is amazing to have them face to face, there isn't much difference from how they act in their videos, Tanaka and Kaguya are incredibly loud, but rather than annoying me, hearing them laugh makes me happy. It was also interesting to see Kizuna interact with their friends, it was yet again, a part of her that I didn't know it existed, she acts and talks in a cute, but refined way, and everyone seems to try to appeal to her, but I can see that makes her uncomfortable. Meanwhile, they ask me about my age, my college career, how I meet Kizuna, my size down there, if I have a girlfriend, surprisingly, last one was weird, I guess they were thinking I was the kind of man who would answer to Kizuna calls while having a couple.

Suddenly Suzuki and Tanaka wave at me, "Hey, it's your turn to sign!" I feel Kizuna eyes piercing my head, I'm not sure what to answer, Siro pushes me to grab the microphone and everyone starts clapping for me to get on the scaffold, unsure, I keep with the flow, Kizuna is looking at me with crossed arms, I remember her words about not embarrass her in front of her friends, I can't tell if singing like a joke or taking it seriously would fit in that description, I choose to go for the latter. Pick up a song and clear my throat, "Thanks for having me here today, I'm Nanashi, and this song does have a name," everybody laughs, although Kizuna tries her best to don't, I take a deep breath and shout, I can't remember when was the last time I sang, I haven't done it since my teenage years, I remember everyone telling me to shut up once I started singing back then, and at that time in the karaoke I left before it was my turn. I finish, I bit of sweat on my face, I think I got too excited, everyone is silent, the score is about 85%, I'm actually impressed by myself, "Wow, almost 90%... That was… how was it?" Nobody answers, I can hear Kizuna cough and poke Nekomiya with her leg, "S-someone say something!" the little cat girl looks at me in despair, "W-why me!?"

When I realize it, I get dead red, did I sing so good I left them without words? Is that even possible? Kaguya fans herself with her hand, "That was… hump, how do I put it," She really can't say it, she's as flustered as the rest. "That was unexpected, you have... Such a deep voice when singing," Everyone turns her eyes to Siro, who was the only one able to say it, but I still can't believe I made such an impression on them, "I… we, never had a hot man like you sing for us, it kind of made my heart flutter."

Before I could say anything, Kizuna takes the microphone from my hands, "Alright, now let's have duo songs now! Luna, come here with me, let's have a revenge match from last time with Hime and Hina!" Everyone suddenly cheers, they needed to break the awkward moment, so bad, I don't blame them, I sit back with Siro, she hugs my arm tightly and rests her head over my shoulder, "Say, do you want to come with me sometime and make some music?" Her sweet and daring voice turns me on, but I can feel Kizuna eyes again, they burn on the back of my head like a laser, for now, I have to reject the offer. We continue sing and talking, but they don't let me get on the scaffold again. Kizuna would kill me if I did anyway.

The clock hits 11pm and everyone is tired, I got to have small conversations with everyone of them, except from Nekomiya, the girl having poor social skills wasn't the only part of her act, it was part of her personality. "Well, that settles for tonight our VR reunion of the month, as always it was nice to spend some time with all of you, see you girls next month!" Tanaka closes the party and everyone claps, but nobody actually leaves, most of them bring out their phones and start texting, Suzuki, Siro and Mirai in the other hand, look at me in silence with a smile, almost in a creeping way. I can feel Kizuna's hand grasp over my shoulder and Siro stands back, the room goes in complete silence the moment Kizuna sits over me with a smile, I can hear gasps and whispers from all of them, I get nervous, but I know what I have to do, I know what she wants, and she wants me to do it in front of her friends. I fix her hair with hand and slowly kiss her on the lips, everyone gasps and laughs, embarrassed and excited, everyone is looking at us, I can feel it, we keep kissing and I feel her hands going inside of my shirt, so I do the same and fondle her chest softly, the whispers get loudly, "Wow" "look at her go" "I can't believe she's really doing it", our tongues can't stop asking for each other, my hands hold on her ass as trying to rip her shorts off, but that is when Kaguya stops us by holding on Kizuna's shoulder, she seems conflicted, "Boss, w-we get it already, so please…" Everyone was curious and excited except her, she was uncomfortable from all of it, Kizuna smiles and stands back, "Do you want to try him right now, Luna my dear?" Her words made Kaguya explode in red, the girl could only stutter incomprehensible things, Kizuna turns back at me, she holds on the forming bulge on my pants and kisses me, "Did you really get this hard in front of everyone just from a little kissing?" She laughs, I can tell by the look on her eyes what she wants me to say, I play along, "You made me this way, I'm your prostitute after all," I say it and everyone gasps, Tanaka covers the ears of the already traumatized Nekomiya, Siro and Suzuki look at me with an evil smile, and Mirai looks like she wants the earth to swallow her.

Kizuna takes my phone from her pockets and waves it in the air, "All right girls, listen well, all of you know why you're here, so raise your hand if you want to join, nobody is obliged to," Almost instantly, Siro is the first one to raise her hand and laughs, "I can't wait to make all kinds of music with him, hehe," Kizuna looks at her with mixed feelings, but before I can tell what she was thinking, she turns to the others, "C'mon, make your mind fast because this is one life time offer," the awkward silence fills the room again, slowly, an embarrassed Suzuki raises her hand, she smiles at me in the most sweet way, back to my side of the couch, a really awkward Mirai clears her throat to make Kizuna and the others notice she raised her finger, Tanaka follows next, Nekomiya buries her face on Suzuki's clothes before raising her hand, everyone looks at Kaguya, who is standing next to Kizuna and hasn't still said a thing, Kizuna, without caring, takes her arm and raises it, "Okay, that settles it! Then I'll be giving each one his mail address now, ok?"

I stay on the couch in silence, Siro plays with my hair and talks about the songs she wants to sing with me, Kizuna goes with each one of the girls like she said, and uses my phone to give them all my email and line code, Suzuki and Tanaka whispers at each other and laugh while looking at me, I feel like I'm being sold on an auction. Once Kizuna gives every one my info, they stand up and wave me goodbye, Siro gives me a kiss on the cheek, she was really daring since the moment I got into the moment the party was over, there's only Kizuna and me in the room, she's texting on her phone so we stay in silence for some minutes, then she waves her head at me and signals me to follow her, we get out of the room and straight to the elevator. "What was all that about?" I hurry to ask, I thought she would get mad for talking without her permission, but she just takes a breath and answers me, "Is exactly what you think it is, from now on, everyone of them will ask you for your "services", we'll decide the turns of each one, but you won't know it until some of us messages you."

"And you're ok with it? That just means we'll only get to see each other less than often," She has let me talk a lot until now, I won't let the moment get away and be silent, "Who do you think suggested the idea in the first place? Just keep doing as you have been these past months and you'll be fine," she says as she clicks the buttons on the elevator without looking at me. I check on my pockets and bring out the box I had with me, "Uh, what is that?" She asks, I notice she can see a reflection of me in the door of the elevator, "Is… uh, I felt like buying you a gift, I thought you would like it," I get nervous; she has never allowed to let me take this long with her. "What is it?" She asks, "This? Uh, is a collar with a little diamond on a silver flower," I start unboxing it and show it to her in the reflection, she meditates the situation, I thought she would tell me to throw it away, instead, she signals me to put it on her neck by fixing her hair, happy and excited, I get closer and put it on her, she puts her hair back and looks at herself in the reflection.

She turns to me, and with a radiant smile, she says, "Thank you Nanashi, is cute," she proceeds to hold my hands with her fingers, delicately, then we share a small kiss. "Kizuna, I…" not sure why I did that, I guess I was too excited, her fingers quickly moved from soft cares to twisting my fingers, "Did I ever tell you could call me by my name, dumbass?" That killed the magic fast, "I'm sorry, I got too ahead of myself," I apologize and rub my fingers who were about to be dislocated, "You sure are, now shut up and lets go to my apartment to have sex before you say another stupid thing."

The day after she throws me off with a kick, at first I thought she was still mad from me trying to use her name, later I realized she was just mad because she wasn't going to be able to meet me for a while. My daily life routine continues, I go to college, work, the gym, for a couple of days everything goes well, Kizuna only messages me to tell me they have chosen the order in which they would call me over and to get ready for it. Since that message, five days pass by before I get to know who is the first I have to, uhm, "attend" to, then I get a message on a Friday night, and it was Siro:

"Go in this direction in two hours, bring your toothbrush and a change of clothes, I have the weekend free and you're spending it with me."

The entire weekend? That is a first, I change and get things ready like she told me, and when I check up the direction where she wants me to go, I can't help but shout on disbelief, her address is an apartment in the same building of Kizuna, two floors above her.

I set off to the city with my things packed in a bag of my jacket, it feels incredibly awkward to walk into the same building to see a girl who is not Kizuna, I reach the 12th Floor and the surprises don't stop, the 12th Floor is the last floor, she lives in one of the penthouse studios at the building, I knock the door and she receives me with a smile, "Hello there, you came in the hour I exactly told you, you would do great delivering pizzas," I get inside and leave my jacket on one of the sofas of the living room, if I have to describe her place, I would define it as "big", she's wearing her usual outfit, but she never stops to look beautiful to me, perhaps because I can't get tired of being with her face to face. Siro takes me to her dining room to eat, she cooked everything and it really tasted good, we spend the dinner talking about everything and anything at all, it was like I was being invited by a friend of the past to know about each other's lives, contrary to Kizuna, Siro didn't have filters, she would tell me about anything, and she wanted to know about everything about me, except my name, Kizuna was really specific about not doing it.

After dinner, I help her clean the dishes; the silence gives me the chance to talk, "Siro, can I ask you a delicate question?" She turns to me with a smile instantly, "What is it? Is a perverted question? Are you worried is going to be my first time or something?" She laughs and pokes my cheek, her teasing is adorable, but that's not what I want to know, "Is just, what is exactly happening here? Why does a group of idols suddenly start training and sharing a man to give them sex?" Contrary to Kizuna, she doesn't react negatively, instead, she looks up at the ceiling and thinks, "Uhm, that sure is a complicated question, and there is no easy way to explain it," she finishes with a smile, we continue to clean the dishes, "Sorry, this whole business is hard to understand," I'm frustrated, I really want to know, but it seems I won't get the answer from her, "Well, Nanashi, you have been with Kizuna for almost half a year now, what do you think is happening? Let's ask your intuition," She turns to me while drying her hands, walking closer, she licks my neck, "Why do you think we are doing all of this?"

Ah, that turned me on so bad, her tongue is so small and so warm, I try to pull myself together, "If I have to say… I guess, many of you feel lonely, or bored, or too stressed, or maybe just too horny; maybe the production doesn't let any of you have a lover, or maybe none of you want a lover, just sex with a man," I went and say it all, she looks at me all the time with a condescending smile, I can tell, but she doesn't mean any ill intention with it. "Well, all of them are right and none of them are wrong, but that is all I can say," She kisses me for the first time I got in her apartment, we kiss over and over, softly, slowly, her lips are so soft and small, I lift her up and put her over the kitchen table, she laughs impressed and we continue, kissing her is like kissing a fluffball, she's warm and soft all over, and she smells like sweet fruits, she stops me with her hands and clears her throat, "Uhm, you sure are good at your job aren't you?" She laughs and gets back on the floor, "Let's continue on my room, and if you're good, at the end of the weekend, I may tell you whom one of us can explain to you what is this all about."

Her room is as big as every part of the penthouse, with giant crystal glass for walls that give a wide sight to the city, she turns to me right in the door, holding hands with me, we kiss over and over, this time I can feel her tongue asking for more, I answer gladly, I fondle her body all over, then I take her in my arms and carry her to the bed, I like lifting her, she's really thin, and it seems she bites her lips any time I hold her by the waist with both hands. Her dress is the ultimate challenge for me; I can't tell how to undress her properly, in the end, she laughs and asks me to help her, turns out is hard even for her to take it off. The more clothes she takes off, the madder I get, she's just, pitch white, I could even say her skin glows with white, like snow in winter after a storm, seeing her naked body is a gift to the eyes, she covers her chest with her right arm, embarrassed of how I examine her, "I-I know I don't tend to show much skin on my videos, but I didn't expect you to be so impressed… what do you think?" She's honestly flustered, it seems her daring side has troubles with her innocent side, "I think you look… stunning," She turns so red it even makes me feel bad.

I take my clothes off, while she looks at me from the bed with fascination, this is the first time I am going to have sex with someone who isn't Kizuna, and at this point, I totally forgot about her. I go back to the bed and lean on her softly, I get over her and start rubbing my hands from her sides to her hips, the smile she gives me from how good it feels for her is fascinating, she's so charming and exciting is making me crazy. She asks me to play with her chest, so she sits on my lap while my hands embrace her breasts from behind, looking at her sideboob in the old videos was always a tease, and now I have in my hands the real deal, they're as big as I thought they would be, her squirms and little moans are like poesy, she raises her hands trying to cover her mouth by reflex, It seems she's embarrassed of the voices she lets out, "You hear about this, but it really does feel so much better when someone else touches you, please, tease me more," the tone in which she said it was superb, I've always found her voice as charming, today I'm making real any fantasies I had of doing with her. I follow as she said, I kiss her neck all over while I play with her nipples, I pinch them and her legs shake like crazy, I pull them and she moans awfully loud, she's incredibly turned on for a having a man fondle her body.

"Wait, stop… stop!" She cries in pleasure, exhausted, she pants and walks away from me, lying on her stomach on the bed, "I can't believe I almost came from having my breasts being touched… that's all, I can't take it anymore," She starts to regain her strength and slowly stands in all fours on the bed, "I want to do it like this, please," Her pants and the way she shakes her waist doesn't help at all, I crawl to her and start touching her ass, is big and soft like the rest of her body, I start by rubbing the tip against her crotch, she twitches with the tease, her moans are mixed with pain from not getting what she wants, but a doubt remains, "Say… are you perhaps…" She shakes her head while panting, "That from before was just a joke, I just never been with a man who would take in count what I want… geez, don't make me talk at a time like this, hurry up… I want it, I'm begging you," She's begging me? That is a whole turn of events compared to past experiences; I do as she wishes and slowly slide it inside of her.

She's having a hard time breathing, just for how long have she been longing for this day? I decide there's no reason to go nicely, I hold her by the waist with both hands and start slamming it, and she gets wetter by the minutes, her walls coiling around me, tightening when I hit her in her deepest place, her moans are a series of cries of pleasure, she really can't speak proper words, I don't know where her mind is, but I know I can't stop now. I change my rhythm from intervals, sometimes harder, sometimes faster, rubbing her back with the tip of my fingers makes her twitch all over, she asks me to don't do it again, I slow down and feel her dripping all over the bed, she climaxed without warning, and she wasn't telling me to stop, her thirst is something unexpected, but I continue. She asks me for more repeatedly, she cries like it hurts, but I know she's loving it, we've been 25 minutes like this, my dick and her insides feels like a fire, whenever I stop to catch a break, she moves her hips indiscriminately and starts pleasuring herself with my erection, she's amazing, but I can't take it any longer, even though she warned me to don't do it, I go back to slam her as fast as possible while rubbing her back, pressing my thumb up her spine and down her waist, she squirms loudly, this time I feel her cumming while I keep penetrating her, the sheets get wet in our sweat and fluids, I look at the way she moves and hear her breathing, she has had enough for now, so do I, I lean on her back and hug her from behind, she turns to my face and we kiss.

"That was pretty crazy… even though I told you to don't do it again," she pants and laughs, her face is a mess of sweat and saliva, "I have to be honest, I didn't know my back could do such a thing, you, you're amazing," she smiles wide and kisses me again, her compliments are music to my ears, "Crap, this is really bad, I think I could fall for you," I giggle, but I know she doesn't mean it, because I know the Monday she will just pay me and wave goodbye to me, I know it, I know it all, "Say, do you have something like a lover's plan?" the smile she makes while saying it is exciting, "I'd like you to be my boyfriend just for this weekend, what do you say? Can you do me like you love me?" My heart clutches, "But I do love you," is what I wanted to say, instead, I nod and kiss her, we turn over and she leans on me, she's just so light, she cools down and goes back to her playful self, if I have to say, she's an adorable "client".

She leaves the room and comes back with a bottle of sake and a couple of glasses, we sit on the bed and have a drink, we start talking like we did at the dinner, you'd think at this point there is nothing we haven't said already, but it seems there's always something to talk with her. She leans on me slowly; I hold her in my arms and take the glass out of her hands, she looks a bit dizzy, maybe we drank too much, "Let's do it again Nanashi, please, ram me from behind like a beast, just like before, you can rub my back too," I don't remember a lot of that night, but I made sure to make her cum over and over. The next day we both woke up with a little of hangover, get out of the bed, she insisted on using my shirt to walk around the house in the morning, she would smell it often, it made my heart clutch really bad, we had some coffee and then we did it over the kitchen table, and repeated it again on the bathroom, sometimes it felt like she was pushing herself to have sex even though she was tired.

She makes me scrub her body all over with soap and then we get in the tub together, she wants to try and see how far can she take her chest and crotch being teased, there was a time I would think a woman asking something like that was just from a really perverted mind, but now I can see how normal it is, and that she deserves to know the limits of her body, in dear intimacy, I reserve no efforts to make her shout moan after another, although she stops me when I try to touch her ass, she got really scared and it made me laugh.

Since I only brought a change of clothes, I only wear my underwear and one of her bath robes, then start making her lunch, I get distracted while cooking and notice I haven't seen her in a while, when I walk in her room, she jumps in surprise and closes a box she hurries to put back in her closet, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you that food is ready," I bow and apologize, "D-don't worry, I just… I was thinking if we could try out something different today," I tilt my head confused, "Something from that box? Sure, why not," But she shakes her head, really embarrassed, "No, no, is fine, maybe next time, we are having a nice time and I don't want to scare you," we leave it at that, if she doesn't want it I won't push it.

We have lunch, do the dishes and go back to the room, I think we are going back to have sex, but instead she brings an acoustic and an electric guitar, she really means it when she said she wanted to do some music with me, I feel really stupid because I don't know how to play a guitar, but far from condescending, she loved teaching me how to play some accords. We laughed, we kissed, and we played a lot, we managed to record two songs, she said they're for her personal use, I never ever had someone to tell me to sing for them, it made me feel so happy, I could sing to her forever, I would be her bird in the cage forever if she wanted.

The night of the Saturday, we wanted to test how light her body was, we tried standing sex against the crystal windows all night, on different positions, sometimes we fell over each other, it was exciting and funny, "I never thought I would laugh during sex, crap, this is bad," she said while giggling, it was weird, but we were having fun, although her dolphin noises were mood killers, mostly because it was so infectious I finished laughing too.

Sunday passes by in a wink; we already know each other rhythms and sweet spots, we almost didn't talked, just a look at each other's eyes was enough to know what the other wanted, the night comes, and for a moment, she lowers her guard completely. She leans over and kisses me, and then hugs me tightly around the neck, "This weekend was magical… I really wish it would last forever… I don't want to go back to reality," she was honestly sad, I recall, on her words, that all my suppositions are true, I guess she fell in the "lonely and stressed" part, I really want to make her wish true, but we both have to go back to reality, I can only hug her back, and pleasure her one more time before she feels like sleeping.

Monday is awfully cruel; it comes shining with the rays of the sun real fast, Siro accompanies me to the door of the elevator, wearing nothing else than my shirt, she liked it so much I had to give it to her, "I can't wait to be my turn with you again, I'm going to miss you," she means it, she's honest, but even after all of that, she still paid me. Saying goodbye was really hard, she just wouldn't let me go, what we shared this weekend is beyond special, I too can't wait to meet her again. When I reach the PB, Siro texts me the address of a music store, I should go and buy a guitar, the bottom of the message says something else:

"The girl who can tell you more is Luna, she's very defensive when it comes to Kizuna, so she's going to be a trouble for you when the turn comes, be ready."

 **PART IV**

It has been a week after the time I spent with Siro, at this point, going back to my regular life doesn't feel right, is more like my actual life is with them, pleasing them. I bought an acoustic guitar like Siro asked me, playing it is hard, my fingers are really dumb, but I like it, I start bringing it to college and play it and sing on my free moments, my friends can't help but ask me who is the girl that is making me change so much, they wouldn't believe me even if I tell them, but they see it as an opportunity. I have lost my shyness when it comes to singing, and they notice the amount of girls that gathers from the campus whenever I'm practicing, they use that time to flirt with as many as they can, suddenly they start hanging out with me more, it's like I'm the center of the group now.

The days keep passing by and I still don't get any news about who comes next, after the gym, I love getting on the computer and watch their videos, I could swear I saw Kizuna wearing the collar I gave her under her clothes one time, but that is just a too self serving fantasy. I keep wondering who is going to message me next, and on a day of absolute boredom and horniness, I message Siro on LINE, for my surprise, she replies back, and from that day, talking to her becomes a custom. Some days we would talk about our day, other days she would tease me with pictures of her flashing or videos of her getting out of the bathroom, I can't deny I'm glad for having them, but I didn't ask for it, I told her to don't feel pushed to do it, but she replied saying: "I do it because I want to, I feel really comfortable with you and I want you to look at me." Every time I remember that text, my heart pounds really fast, having this kind of physical connection with someone has me on the 9th Cloud.

Back in college, my friends ask me to join in a mix party, all of them look at me, with despair in their eyes, I can't say no to them this time. We depart early on a Saturday to use the whole evening, we are four and seven girls, the guys say this time is more because of me, far from feeling proud of it, it makes me ashamed, is like my secret is going to slip from my hands. We start by going to the mall and the girls insist on trying some clothes and asking us to be the ones judging them, a couple of them really want to appeal to me, and they're cute, but what kind of relationship can I give to them if every once in a while I go off to have sex at their backs?

That opens a door in my mind at a very bad timing, I spend most part of the day meditating my life, when and how am I going to have a relationship? Do I really hope Kizuna kisses me one day and tells me she loves me and wants to stay the rest of her life with me? That is absurd! It has been half of a year, what have I learned from these six months? I guess, is that I have learned a lot from women. I always thought the way my friends and I treated women was odd, being their prostitute made me realize I was right, daily life, fashion, food, relationships, sex, from their eyes everything works in a completely different way, and still similar to men. The most important thing that I learned is that a woman's lust is doesn't inherently correspond their exterior, it makes my stomach hurl whenever a friend or a man thirst for a woman who wants sex and calls them a slut, dude, women can want to have the dirtiest sex you can imagine and they're still not sluts, in fact, it really isn't something out there like a slut, I see most of the problem it's on us. The girls keep showing us their picks for clothes, the more they talk, the more I can tell the way they act towards us and between them, is like watching a book writing itself, I understand a lot of things much better now, this is definitely too self serving, after all, feeling like I'm above my friends for believing I understand women more than they now may be a sign that there's still too much to learn.

A couple of the girls bought some shirts and then we move to the next spot, a family restaurant to eat something before going to the karaoke, all the girls ask me to play the guitar, I pray for the owner of the place to tell me I can't play it inside the dinner, but they give me a thumbs up instead, I sigh and pull the guitar out of its sleeve. A couple of songs in and everyone in the restaurant is looking at us, or more exactly, at me, the guys, afraid I would get too uncomfortable and leave, find a theme of conversation and save me from keep playing.

Suddenly the conversation turns about sex, the guys are really interested in knowing how many times they have done it, I can feel the girls being both crept from the question yet a bit excited to answer, "2", "3", "2", it goes like that for a while until one of them says "5", I turn my face to her, Niko has been always a daring girl, I can tell she's not lying, the boys look like they could fly away to the moon from the boner they're having. "Niko C'mon, you can't just tell them that!" one of her friends tells her, she's right, being daring is fine, but being daring about sex in front of a man always gives the wrong ideas, "But say, if you've really done it that much with so many different men, doesn't that make you a sexy slut?" One of my friends say, God, I so want to kill him, and yet, I feel the hurl on my stomach again, I finally understand, is because the things they do and say are things I would have probably done too, just why is so hard for us men to don't be an ass about sex?

I smash the table with the palm of my hand, I did it instinctively, everyone jumps startled, the second hand embarrassment from seeing a dead part of me reflected on my friend is unbearable, "You asked Niko and she told you an honest answer, and now you judge her? Man, that's lame, no one of us calls you a slut from counting how many girls you have been with," Everyone gets silent, I shouldn't have lectured him, but it came out of my mouth by reflex. I start playing on some notes and apologize, the food comes and the mood slowly comes back.

Out of the dinner we wait on the bus station to take us to the karaoke on the city, and Niko discretely pulls my sleeve, she asks me to sit close to her, "I'm sorry from before, I should have let you say something yourself," I bow to her, but she shakes her head, "Not at all, I'm thankful for what you said back there, although I'm a bit disappointed," says Niko, I tilt my head, "Why is that?" she laughs, awfully loud, I'm confused, "is just, I really thought I could have a chance with you, but men who talk the way you did only happen when they already have a lover, am I wrong?"

I look at the other side and scratch the back of my head, "Don't worry, I won't tell your friends… is she cute?" She continues, I don't know what to answer, for some reason, Kizuna is always the first who keeps showing up in my mind when I ask the same question, "Yeah, you could say so, but, she's not my girlfriend or anything."

"Well, they do say love changes people, back then you were kinda good looking, but It was hard to get through you, now look at yourself, you're dreamy," She compliments me over and over, and she does it as a friend, I can tell, is nice having someone telling me compliments with the only intention of making me realize it, I have changed, but I've been having a hard time accepting these changes as positive, "Friend, or girlfriend of a lover, I hope it works for you, if any of the guys here has a chance of a proper and long relationship, it is you."

Her words keep me on meditating for the rest of the date, we go to the karaoke, have some drinks, sing and yell a lot, Matsuda got drunk, and it ruined the rest of the night, we needed all of us to take him on the last bus, we say goodbye to the girls, many of the guys feel they made some progress, I know they didn't, Niko really was a nice person, I need to appreciate compliments of people more.

I start to appreciate my "normal" life more, and I begin to nag my friends more too, whenever I lecture them when it comes to women, they listen in silence and nod, I know what they're thinking, they think I have a girlfriend and that is why I constantly tell them how to treat women better, I still feel a bit of hypocrisy on my actions, but all of us need to change for the better. And so, a whole month passed by and none of them messaged me, thinking it was another test, I send a message to Kizuna and she calls me back for the first time ever, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE HAS MESSAGED YOU AFTER SIRO?! WHAT ARE THEY WAITING FOR?! NEW YEARS EVE?!" her voice is breaking my ear, Siro texts me minutes later to tell me the next girl hasn't messaged me because she's not sure about hiring my "services" and that Kizuna got a hell of mad because now her turn would come really late. I go home and rest on the bed looking at the ceiling, if one of them is unsure of it, it means is either Mirai or Nekomiya, my eyes closes and some hours later, I get a new text, with a new address.

"Once you're done with the floor go check the laundry, ok?" Siro said Luna was going to be trouble, but right now I'm in hell. A month after my turn with Siro, Nekomiya texted me her address and told me to come to her house at 4am, it's 10am and I've been doing her house chores nonstop ever since. She lives on the other side of the city, in a fairly fancy apartment near to the rural side, the place was a mess when I got in, I didn't want to be her cleaning guy, but I feel more comfortable walking around, the place was a dirty mess, I wonder if she lives like that and gets someone to clean or if she did it just to boss me around. "Yes, ma'am, anything else?" I ask sarcastically, but she takes it seriously, "well, how you are at cooking? Make some food for me, go!"

I video call Siro, I can't take it anymore, I explain her the situation, show her the house and Nekomiya, stuck to her TV, playing video games, Siro laughs a lot, she can be that cruel sometimes, but I'll forgive her, the situation is actually hilarious, but I don't want to be cleaning all day, she tells me to change the call for voice only, and she suggests me about a way to get through her. I made lunch like she told me and she joins me in the living room to eat, Nekomiya Hinata, I remember her first video very well, it was the first time I saw a VRTuber playing video games "seriously", winning hardcore instead of playing silly to please the audience, she's short and adorable, kind of a tomboy, addicted to games, a very popular shut-in, and face to face, behind her neglected care for her appearance, she was incredibly beautiful.

We eat in silence, she doesn't even compliment my food, but she can't hide she liked it, she looks at me with very judgmental eyes, "It is true that you had sex with Siro for an entire weekend?" She asks with her tiny, defiant tone of voice, I nod, she murms angrily, "Did you also had sex with Kizuna for four months?" I nod again, her murms get louder, she's uncomfortable, "Aren't you ashamed, you slutty man?! Can't you say something besides nodding?!" I want to laugh, I really want to, with her tone of voice, her questions filled with aggression feel like a joke, "I'm not ashamed, I gave them a service they paid for, it was a job… Did you finish your plate? I made some dessert for you," I can see her drooling, "D-dessert?!," she's conflicted, is adorable to see her struggle, "I-I didn't ask you to make dessert, only dinner! I won't eat it!" I decide to ignore her, take her plates to the sink and bring out my secret weapon, a whole baked pudding, she screams on surprise, every one of her reactions is to laugh for, she looks at the other side with crossed arms, but after I cut a big portion for her on a plate and pour caramel over it, she slowly gives in and starts eating it, she loves it, once finished, she looks at me, flustered, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I brought you here, I don't really want to have sex."

I'm both surprised and disappointed, I guess I took for granted that I would have sex with every one of them, I was wrong, and in the end, "Is fine, it doesn't matter what I want, but what you want, if you don't want to have sex, is fine, but why did you agree with the girls in this whole mess?"

She scratches her ears in shame, it takes her about five minutes to find the strength to talk to me again, "When we meet you at the karaoke and I hear you sing… my heart beat really fast… I'm really bad with all of this, so the idea of having someone to mess with without repercussions seemed like a good idea at the moment," She looks at me and bows repeatedly, "I don't want to make you clean anymore, and I promise I'll pay you, so don't worry about leaving after this."

Her honesty made me smile, she's sweet, really sweet, I stand from my chair and kneel in front of her, holding her face with both hands, gently rubbing her cheeks, "Don't worry, just breath, Nekomiya, I'll be here all day, I belong to you for the whole day, you don't want sex, but you still want to experience what is to be with a man, is that what you mean?" she flusters easy and nods at the end, I smile and give her a kiss on the lips, the girl squirms so loud it sounds like a teapot boiling red. I wash the dishes and clean the table and she waits for me all the time, looking at me in silence, when I'm done from the chores, I take her on my arms and lift her up, she turns red again and hides her face on my chest, I kind of start understanding her better, she wants to be kissed, I kiss her again, I play with her hair a little, is a bit dry and greasy on the roots, probably from lazing around and playing videogames, she really doesn't take much care about her body, but she isn't an animal either, her ears… are a mystery, every time my hands get close to them she hisses like she would bite my hand, I can see her fangs, that would hurt.

I carry the girl to her room and gently lean her on the bed, slowly kissing, I can feel her she is still nervous, I cares her face and her hair, I hold her hands and rub her fingers gently, she slowly gives her body in and relaxes, we take a moment to breath and she laugh on embarrassment, she's adorable, I can't stop saying it, I rub my nose against her and make her giggle, then she does the same, "Thank you… for dealing with me… you probably wanted to have sex with me… I'm sorry." I shake my head, "Its fine, really, you are the one paying for this, so I'll do everything you want," she smiles, both more confident and comfortable about it, and we continue kissing, I notice how slowly she begins to open her mouth, I lick her lips to tease her, she responds doing the same, it takes her a couple of minutes to start tongue kissing, she pants while doing it, she's being lewd without noticing it, that is fun.

She gets tired of kissing and softly pushes me back, fanning herself with a hand, she pants and laughs, then cleans the saliva on her face with her baggy shirt, I sit close to her with a smile, "Is there anything else you want to try?" She thinks about it carefully, her shyness is almost gone, I can tell, "Can I see you naked?" But she turns awfully red the second she finishes the question and covers her face with both hands, "N-never mind, we aren't going to have sex so I shouldn't ask you such a thing!" Gosh, she really is adorable, I stand, and slowly begin to take off my clothes, kind of making a show for her, she looks at me in silence, her face vivid red, the girl is trying really hard to don't look at me down there, I sit back on the bed and lean to kiss her while holding her face on my left hand, she gives in fast and opens her mouth asking for my tongue, her hands shyly begin rubbing my arms and shoulders as we kiss.

She makes me stand on the floor and tells me to don't move, then asks me to let her touch me, I tell her she can touch me all over if she wants, I get to see the curiosity of a woman in action, I feel her tiny hands rubbing my body, especially my arms and my legs, she got a bit daring and even slapped my butt, it was an interesting experience. She goes for my abdomen and starts touching my forming muscles all over, she says she has touched a couple of men before, but this was her first time with someone with muscles, it makes me travel back on the past with my mind and thank my past self for taking the gym seriously. Then she looks at me, embarrassed while rubbing my chest, I nod and she gasps on surprise, smiles and softly kisses the center of my chest, she continues kissing slowly, making sure her lips feels the texture of my muscles, she rubs my nipples with the tips of her fingers and asks me if I like it, I tell her I actually don't feel anything, she tends rubs her own nipples through her shirt and says, "me neither," we laugh a lot, she hugs me with a smile, "thank you, I don't feel weird anymore, will you stay with me for the rest of the night?" I nod, "of course, I'll do everything you want," I insist.

She continues kissing my abdomen, and slowly moves down on me, kissing, looking up to me all the time, that really turns me on, I get hard and my thing kind of gets stuck to her shirt, she screams surprised and jumps away, I want to apologize, but she quickly comes back, with both curiosity and disgust, she touches me with a finger, poking it like is some alien thing to her, "T-this thing would never fit inside of me, w-what the girls were thinking when they joined me on this?!" She makes me laugh a lot of the wrong reasons. She continues touching, with two fingers, with three, slowly, with her hand, she explores it up and down, I'm glad I shaved before coming here, she pulls it back and forth, then adds another hand, she smiles like a prick from making me tremble and moan with her handjob, but everything ends when her curiosity drives her to lick my precum, she ends running to the bathroom at the speed of life to clean her mouth, it was to die from laughing.

I put my underwear back and wait for her lying on the bed, I don't really know what I'm expecting from this, but I also can't leave without doing anything, they seem to be sharing their experiences with me between them, and I can't let them know that I left Nekomiya's house without doing a thing. She comes back and jumps on the bed, we hug and kiss a little, and she seems to be thinking about something, but this is moving too slow and the hours only advance.

I look for a towel on her room and put it on the edge of the bed, I hold her face with both hands, "Do you trust me?" I ask with smile, she blushes and nods, I caress her body slowly and move down to her shorts, I start pulling them down along with her underwear, she responds by lifting her legs so is easier for me to take it off, she's nervous, and breathing fast, but she isn't covering her face, that is a good sign. I lift her and carry her to the towel, I put her between my legs and we start kissing, I slide my hands on her shirt and start to fondle her body, her moans are small, cute noises of pleasure, my fingers draw a line on her body and she seems to be enjoying it, she holds on my arms as we begin to explore together under her belly. I start with small cares, she gets a bit scared but she tells me to continue by pushing my arms with her hands, in an attempt to caress her a bit rougher, I kiss her on the cheek and make her know I'm going to start fingering her, she gulps and nods. The tip of my index finger begins to enter on her insides, slowly teasing, in and out, moving deeper after many trusts, her body shakes all over every time I push, her breathing is getting fast and intense and her body is getting hot, "Kiss me… kiss me please," her eyes are begging for it, I kiss her softly, over and over, we kiss like lover as my finger goes deeper inside her and my thumb plays with her clit, her moans are getting longer and louder, the way she shakes her hips it's so intense, she does it by instinct, is like she's trying to do something, when I stop my fingers I can see how turned on she is. Nekomiya holds tightly on my arms, using it as supporters and starts moving her hips on her own, on a very erotic way, she's making love to my fingers on her own, I can't really move in this position, only hear her moan and get turned on by looking at the way her whole body moves, how her abdomen contracts and how her waist twitches, her drool falling on my right arm as she tilts her head and pants, is like she's possessed, I can't say anything, she's finally in the mood and I won't take that away from her; her passionate trance lasts about 4 minutes when she reaches the climax, her back twitches and her whole body reacts like my finger is sending her an electric shock, is like she's doing the yoga position of the bridge, using my arms as stands, then drops over me, she really is a girl without stamina, she leans on and breaths heavy, turning her head up to me, her face is a mess, but I have seen that expression before, it's the expression she puts every time she's dominating on a game.

What I do next is to leave her sitting on the towel while I lie on the bed and move to her abdomen, "Are you… Wait, you don't really have to go that far, just use your fingers again," I don't say a thing, just keep kissing down her body, and when I reach her pelvis and slowly suck her skin, her legs shake like crazy and she shouts a surprised moan, "Holy crap… what was that? Did you really do that just with your mouth?! I don't think I'll be able to handle more of it," she may be right, her arms are trembling, I give her small kisses all over, her moans are sweeter than the first time, she hugs my head and uses it to hold still, "it feels so good, this is crazy, why it feels so good?" her voice gets thin like she's having a hard time breathing, her fingers brush and pull my hair on an attempt to hold me, my lips plays with theirs, my tongue begins to explore her insides, she moans and pants on despair until she can't control it anymore, "No, stop, I'll get your face dirty, no!" Her climax comes after a moan that escalates on tones followed by a long squirms, I lick inside of her slowly as I cares her back with my hands, I kiss her clit and rub it with my lips, she moans startled, "I just came a second ago... I'm still so sensitive…" she holds tight on my hair, "So… so what would happen if you keep doing it?" I don't answer, I just move, for me, those are the orders, I get her clit on my lips again and start rubbing it and pressing it, it doesn't take much for her to twitch like crazy again, "This is bad, is bad, is bad, is bad, holy crap is so bad," she tries to keep talking, but her words turn untranslatable, she comes once again, this time she really falls on the bed exhausted, full of sweat, her whole body shaking as she breathes, my face covered in her fluids.

I make her take a shower while I clean my face and wash my mouth, she lets me scrub her back and wash her hair, but she doesn't let me join her in the tub, that somehow made her really embarrassed. For the rest of the night, she made me play videogames with her and she wiped the floor with me on every single one, when we were about to sleep, she kissed me and asked me to sleep naked together, I smiled and agreed, we looked at each other take the clothes off, she lied her body over me and I'm surrounded her with my arms, she closed her eyes and started to purr like a cat, I thought she was fast asleep, but, "Say… Why are you doing this?" she suddenly looks up to me, "If you're scared Kizuna does something to you, don't worry, she's can be a scary person, but nothing will happen if you stop doing this," I pet her head, she smiles and takes my hands to her ears, she giggles as I softly caress them, "I'm not sure myself, so far… I'm enjoying how exciting my life is from it," she murms, "What? So do you like being a prostitute?" I'm the one startled this time, "I… guess," I never considered it, but yeah, that must be it, and is hard to think of my actual life without that part, "I admit it was good to bring you here… it felt crazy good," she blushes and buries her face in my chest, "I didn't know being with a man would be this fun… I still won't have sex with you though," I laugh, "Is there a reason for it? Do you want to do it with someone you like? Or maybe after marriage?" She shakes her head, "I just didn't wanted to do it with a stranger, even if Ai and Siro told me you were good at it, I felt weird about the idea of doing it with someone I don't know," she hugs me and smiles to me, "And what do you think now?" I ask and scratch behind her ears, she purrs, "I think… maybe next time we can try, but…" I tilt my head to her, "but?" she hides her face again, "I felt so good just from masturbation and oral sex… I think I would go crazy if we have sex." We didn't continue the conversation after that, we just snuggled some more and then fell asleep. The next day, I make her breakfast and lunch before leaving, she's so lazy she eats too much instant food, the moment I walk to the door, she jumps on my back and we kissed one last time, it feels weird to get paid from her, everything about her was a weird experience.

 **PART V**

"I can't wait to have a turn with you again, look, I'm so wet down here," Siro tells me as we have videophone sex at night, it seems the turns are picked to go as a cycle, once everyone has had a turn with me, the order would repeat, that is why Kizuna got so mad at Nekomiya, because she has to wait for another four girls before is her turn again, and after that, Siro comes next, I want to have sex with her so bad, this phone session makes me edge, she's an incredibly teaser, masturbating in front of the cam, making me look at her holes twitching while she begs for me to get inside of her. Life continues and my conversations with her on the phone continues, we are like best friends, Nekomiya talks to me often too, mostly to coop with me on computer games or just to use me as a human shield on PUBG, sometimes we converse, nothing deep, mostly about TV shows, she tells me to call her Hinata, it feels like she wants me to be there with her, but she's been really indirect about it.

The next girl to send me a message is Mirai, the address she gives to me, it's from a building near the one Kizuna and Siro lives. I'm going on a Thursday day night with basically no other info from her more than her direction, of all the girls at the karaoke party back then, Mirai was the most embarrassed of all, she agreed to participate on this "business" but she did it while feeling very ashamed of it, I can only expect for this to be another trouble. Her apartment, it's in one of the first floors, I take the stair and knock over, I can hear her shouting surprised, some stuff falling all over the floor, she takes a moment to open the door and only makes it slightly, looking at me from the tiny aperture, "You… you really came, t-the guy from the karaoke… you're," I interrupt her, "My name doesn't matter," guess I'm used to it now, "You can call me Nanashi if you want," she shuts the door and leaves me waiting outside, if I had to bet, I would say she's lying on the other side thinking about what to do.

She opens the door again and looking at the floor, red face, she signals me to come inside. I enter her place and leave my shoes and jacket, I walk to the living room and sit in one of her sofas, she follows me from behind, completely stiff walking like a robot, the nerves are killing her and I don't really know what to say. Mirai Akari, one of the most smoking hot VRTubers out there, she loves singing Vocaloid songs and constantly makes inappropriate comments when she doesn't know what to do, I should have expected that a perv-looking girl like her would act this way when the real deal comes.

Mirai goes and sit on the couch next to me, still looking at the floor and playing with her fingers, she stutters, "S-so what should w-we do first? I g-guess you want to be paid first, or m-m-maybe you want to eat something?!" The poor girl, "I don't really need any food, and you can pay me once we are done," I tried to explain, but that's just intimidated her, she looks like she's about to cry from embarrassment, she fixes her hair nervously, "I-is that so, t-then… uhm, what should we do?"

I move to the other couch and sit beside her, she shouts quietly, startled, then I hold her hand, "If you feel any obliged to this let me tell you I can just leave if you want," she makes that weird shout again, then nods, "I-I know" Her hand trembles a lot, "Then, should I leave? I promise I won't tell the girls," She doesn't say a thing, I suppose I should go, but by the time I try to walk away she holds me by the shirt, "I don't want you to leave…" she says it on very tiny voice, looking at the other side of the room, she tries to have the strength to speak her mind, "I… I want to have sex… and I think you're really hot… but, I'm just so nervous, my body doesn't stop shaking!" she says the last part with a crying tone, I turn back and hold her tight on my arms, and before she can react I give her a kiss on the lips, she squirms and makes a little jump, I close my eyes and hold her by the arms, continue kissing her while I feel her respiration going slower and her body trembling disappearing, I pull away my lips slowly then kneel in front of her, hold her hands, and rub my fingers against hers. "How do you feel now?" she tries to answer at first, but it's like she has a hiccup, I try not to laugh, she catches a second breath, "I'm… still nervous, but my body stopped shaking… thank you" she gives me a little smile and I smile back to her. I proceed to sit again on the couch and hold her hand as she breathes deeply for several minutes. "T-thank you…" she whispers, while playing with my fingers, "If you're fine now, can I ask you what made you so nervous?" she looks at me for the first time since I came inside the place, a little embarrassed, she reunites the strength to answer me, "They said you will really do everything we wanted… and I kind of started daydreaming about what we could do, but when the day came and you knocked on my door I got so scared… I don't want you to think I'm a freak," I laugh really loud, her face turns vivid red, I can't even apologize, that was just so funny.

"So what you're trying to say is that you want to ask me for something extra?" I ask, still holding her hand, she nods, "But, I've never done anything of what I want to ask you before with a man, I… feel so dirty just to think about it," I contain my desire to laugh, oh, if you just knew the things I've had to do with your friends, but I clear my throat and try to talk to her seriously, "Mirai, tonight I'm definitely all yours, what you want on the bed is your business only, and I don't have any opinion in the matter," a series of ideas appear of my head once I finish that sentence, more specifically, what kind of things I would reject doing, but I can't take it back now, I'll just do as she wants, "So, if you ask me to do it, I'll be glad to help you," she smiles a bit relieved, I notice she shrugs and her eyes move like a kit cat clock, that's an easy one to tell, I hold her chin with a finger and we kiss again, our hands reunite and grab each other tightly, her lips have a sweet taste similar to ice cream, maybe she had some before I came here, her smile grows bigger, and she even giggles. "What I want to do… say, I want to have sex with you… like really have sex with you," I nod with a smile, but she just gets angry and pouts, "S-see? I knew you won't get it… just forget it, ok? Let's just have sex," I wonder what did I miss, but I just nod again, I kiss her in a more aggressive way now, I can feel her pulsations through her lips, our tongues meet and I see her smiling, it looks like she's finally loosing up.

I lean a little and push her to lie on the sofa, she looks at me surprised and embarrassed, I thought she was going to get nervous again and start trembling, but instead she raised her arms, welcoming me with a shy smile, I hold her face with my right hand, caressing her lips with my thumb, then start kissing her on the neck, her respiration raises, her back arches, I kiss her on the center of her chest, looking up to her, she smiles at me, she's just so hot. I stand back on the sofa, I blush to realize I may be admiring her too much, "Uhm, Mirai, can I see you with your untied hair?" She giggles, "Is something wrong?" she continues giggling, "I'm sorry is just… I always wanted a man to tell me that, to think it would happen on a situation like this," She proceeds to move her hands behind her head and untie her butterfly hair decoration, her hair falls down and she tries to fix it on both sides, it's like looking a completely different person, I'm without words, her giggles turn to laugh and she smacks my shoulder, "Geez, don't just stare at me that way, say something!" I'm glad she's more relieved more, but then I go too far, "Is just, wow you're incredibly hot, you're always a tease with those clothes but to have you face to face is even better," is like I flipped a switch on her, she sits back on the couch and prostrates, "Do you think I don't know that? I should have know you're like the rest," I don't have how to apologize, I rest my back on the couch and look at her on silence, a couple of minutes pass before she talks again, "At first I felt really embarrassed from using these clothes, but after a while of having everyone telling me I looked cute on them I got confident, my underwear is really scandalous and erotic, god, I know that more than anyone," she breathes deeply, her tone gets aggressive, "But I got over it, and now I love using these clothes, I like how it make looks my chest and my ass, and what do you think I get?!" She looks at me, angry and embarrassed, "I get a whole group of fans who thinks of me as a slut! I thought that I could go and do it big with these clothes, yet I'm still making slow progress because everyone thinks badly of me for the way I look," I don't really have the exact words to comfort her, I get closer and try to pet her, she responds by leaning on me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have say it like that, and I've never think of you that way just because the way you look," She pouts, "are you sure you aren't saying that just to appeal to my nice side?" I kiss her forehead and make her look at me, "Do you really think a prostitute has any business judging if someone's clothes are too sexy or not?" She laughs and smacks me again, "What kind of argument is that, oh my God," she keeps laughing and slowly rests her whole body over me, I receive her with open arms, "Well, it doesn't really help that I want to do perverted things with you," she whispers, our faces meet and share a kiss.

The session of kisses continues as she sits over me, I can't help but notice how incredibly sexy her ass looks in that position and so I start to fondle it, rub it, and give it a smack, she moans and laughs with the last one, but asks me to don't do it again since it would be a problem to record a video with bruises on her butt. She takes my shirts off and begins to scrutinize my body with her fingers, she can't hide the perverted laugh from touching me all over without restrictions, and she's cute that way, "holy crap, you're seriously ripped," I'm not that much, but I'm flatter, she looks at me while holding my pants, gulps down saliva, but is still unable to say it, instead, she gets off me and kneels between my legs, "Please… please don't think bad of me, but I've always wanted to do this…" She pants, I know what's coming, "I told you before and I'll tell you again, you can do whatever you want with me, I won't judge you." She takes off the gloves of her arms and fixes her hair into a ponytail again, her hands rub on my legs from my knees to my waist until she unbuttons my pants, I move so I can help her to pull it down, she gets closer, and with a really conflicted and horny face, she kisses the bulge on my underwear.

She begins by holding it and stroking it over my boxers, and with a little giggle she bites over it with her lips, I'm just getting harder and harder, she then gets closer and pulls down my underwear with her teeth, she's a giggling mess as she holds my member with her right hand and glares at it, "H-have you had a girl give you head before?" I recall the other time with Kizuna, but that would just hurt her, "You'd be surprised that so far no one has wanted to do that," it had the contrary effect, she paralyzes and looks at the floor, "So I'm the only one who wants to do it…" I have to recover fast; it's hard to think when you don't have blood in your brain, "So what? That shouldn't stop you from doing what you want!" Her reaction is positive; she clenches her fist, "You're right! I won't let that stop me!" We laugh a little, but the laughs are followed by an awkward silence, at this point I really want her to suck me, and I know she wants it to.

Holding it with her hand, her face goes all the way to the base, where she begins kissing me in the space between my member and my waist, that makes me bigger, she can feel it on her hand so she giggles in response, she covers my rod with small kisses and begins using both hands, with the right she's gently stroking me, with the left she's holding my balls. Slowly, the kisses on the tip show signals of an eager mouth, ready to devour me, her tongue comes out and she licks me all over, up and down, again and again, maybe she was using the ice-cream to practice? I can tell in her eyes that her limiter broke a while ago, she's panting, and she's enjoying my dick as if were actually food, she's taking her time to explore it properly before going all in, and then it happens. Mirai slowly sucks to each one of my balls, pulling and sucking them as hard as possible, at this point I'm sweating buckets and moaning a lot, she has me and I just want her to continue. Next she finally goes up and puts it inside her mouth, her tongue playing with my foreskin just to peel it back with her lips and continue sucking, the girl pumps the tip slowly while stroking me with both hands, the smile she gives me while doing it is a spectacle the which I regret I couldn't take pics of. She continues slurping, I can see her tongue when she sucks while pulling it, I can see her excess of saliva dropping on the floor, her lips are a mess of my precum, but she just gets wilder with the seconds, her hands can no longer focus on me, she begins to moan while sucking using only her head, I can tell she's masturbating while giving me head, the floor is turning into a mess of liquids, "I'm so close…" I whisper to her, and she reacts by pulling my dick out her mouth and guiding my left hand to her pony tail, "Then… can you do the last part yourself…?" I can only nod, how can I say no to that mouth, wet of saliva and cum, she takes me inside again and I tie up her ponytail on my hand, she sucks me as hard as she can and I start moving my hips, back and forth, back and forth, she's resisting it all and I feel like melting, I hold her chin with my right hand and slam it on her mouth like a beast, I can feel the climax, I'm deep on her throat when the first shot comes, but the moment I hear her squirm scared, I pull half of it and let her breath. She's slowly sucking and gulping it all, bubbles form on the sides of her cheeks, is both incredibly hot and gross at the same time, she takes every drop I shot before pulling it out entirely, her breath is heavy and broken, her face is full of liquids and her expression its of someone who hasn't come back yet, she rests her face over my pelvis and keeps breathing heavy, but she doesn't release my dick from her hand. After a couple of minutes of silence and slowly stroking me, she clears her throat and goes back to my member, licking and slurping, cleaning it all from my cum, and gulping it down, once she finishes and my member loses its strength, she leans her face on my thigh and hugs my waist, slowly breathing, she has me honestly worried. "Did… did it hurt? Did I go too far on you?" she giggles and looks at me, "Is not that, is just, I'm trying to process that I actually did all of this," I continue, "Did you like it?" She nods, "Yes, it was as exciting and dirty as I thought it would be… " she blushes and continues, "I loved the part when you got rough with me." Hearing that really turned me on, when she noticed how hard I was again, she put a finger in her mouth and let out a little moan, then gave me a small kiss on the tip. I can't take it anymore, I lift her up and carry her on my shoulder like a caveman, she's unexpectedly light, "Wow, you're so strong!" She says while doing her usual giggle, her legs waving happily, this girl is a can of surprises one after the other.

We take our clothes off, to be honest, I wanted to have sex with her her clothes on, but is exactly what would make her hesitant, so I delete that thought from my mind. Her naked body is incredibly sexy, her hips are so wide and her waist is so thin, not to say her breasts are big and firm just like her ass; I can't wait to touch her all over. She jumps over me and holds me by the neck, I do the same by holding her from her thighs, we share a passionate kiss as I walk her to the bed, her shyness has definitely gone away as I feel her crotch rubbing against my boner as we kiss. I lean her on the bed and then she stops me by putting a finger on my mouth, "wait, before we do it… I still can't find a way to say it" I caress her head, "At this point and you're still struggling?" She blushes and smacks me repeatedly, "I-is not easy all right? What I want…" Whatever it is, it doesn't look like I'm going to find out by waiting for her to say it. I kiss her while holding her hips and masturbate her by inserting two fingers inside with my right hand, her moans are like small whimpers, her back arches again when I finger her faster, she stops me with both hands when her voice reaches her most acute tone, "Wait… not like this! I don't want to cum from your fingers alone!" She's doing that messy face again; I love when she does that.

I put myself in position; she holds my neck with both hands and wraps her legs around my waist, "Let's do it lots, ok?" Her giggles are interrupted by the moan from me inserting it inside of her, I begin to trust and slowly accelerate, I feel her legs tightening when I try to pull, her whimpers get louder, and she turns into a machine of sweet noises, I start thrusting deeper and I can see her messy face showing up again, she notices it too and covers her face with an arm, or so I thought, but as I continue, the whimpers grow slower, and her breathing calms down, I pull it out. Staring at her confused, I wait for her to catch a breath, then after two minutes, "I'm sorry… is not that I don't like it… it feels really good, but…" I give her a kiss, "C'mon, I know you can say it," She blushes and kisses me back, "Fine, is just… Can you, do me rougher?" I smile and nod to her, but she smacks me away angrily, "No! That's not what I mean, geez," We both sit on the bed, I hold her hand as she breathes and tries to talk, "Ok… here it goes… I want you to do me rough," She looks at me, this time on a serious way, "Like, think of the time while having sex ok? The time where you were the roughest… I want you to do me even rougher than that." I admit I stayed shocked for a moment, what she's asking me for, is very violent sex, I've never done that before, do I even have a beast inside of me than can satisfy her needs? "Is… that silence a no?" She looks like she would cry, she really wants to explore this part of her, and she's scared of being seen as a weirdo if rejected, "We can try," I say, I gulp down saliva and think about what is going to happen next, I've had passionate sex with many of them, but what she's asking me for it's on the level of objectification, slowly, every part falls into piece, and I understand that what she needs the most it's she wishes to be made so she can see for herself the things she wants in the bed aren't the things that define her.

I make her to turn around and lie her belly over a pillow so her ass is at a decent posture, I get over her and kiss her deeply, "Promise me you won't get scared," I tell her while fixing her hair, "Promise me you won't stop no matter what," she replies back, that makes me gulp down saliva again, but I stand firm, I kiss her again and get over her legs, I can see her enjoying the way I spread her buttocks, I slide it inside in one trust, she makes a loud whimper that sounds like I hurt her, we both stand in silence for a moment, she looks back at me, panting and frustrated, "Y-you promised… that you wouldn't stop," She's right, I have to take her wish seriously, I hold tightly on her back and wrap my fingers around her hips, I stand on the bed and start to trust inside her, the bed shakes and bounces, I feel weird, but is hot that she's enjoying it so much, her whimpers of hurt begin to sound really erotic to me, is like her moans choke at the end each time I push it inside. "Argh! I'm feeling it on my head!" I get tired of both standing and trusting in that position after 30 minutes, so I kind of sit over her legs, properly, and continue slamming it inside her while pulling her from the arms, making her whole body camber. The more I close the gap between us, the faster I can trust my hips inside her, this time I lock her head with my arms, her moans are no longer whimpers, but screams, a part of me wants to stop, but I know if I do it now, she won't be satisfied, I force her to open her mouth by pressing her cheek with my fingers and tongue kiss her, I can't take it anymore, I'm reaching the orgasm, after 45 minutes my lower half feels numb, Mirai face is beyond recognition, her eyes rolled, her tongue out panting like an animal, I make one last trust before I give in and creampie her, I'm beaten, so does she, I lie on the other side of the bed, is hard to look at her, she's smiling to me, but she looks like a disaster, this is what she wanted, her hand looks for mine and I hold it tight, she falls asleep for an hour, I keep holding her hand the entire time.

When she wakes up, she stands on the bed, looking at the mess on the sheets, her hair messed up, she touches her pelvis with a smile, I get turned on by looking at the girl inspect her lower half with her fingers and bring it to her mouth to taste the white substance. Mirai crawls to me and rests over my chest, "I would kiss you but I don't think that is a good idea right now," she says, hiding her face, I cares her back while she hugs me, I like the way she waves her legs when she's happy, "Thank you… for not stopping, I… I guess saying 'I liked it' won't give it enough justice," she giggles, "It hurt sometimes, and other times it felt like I couldn't breathe, your trusts were like currents on my brain… I think I came around four times back there," I'm really flustered, is hard to believe I did all of that, "B-but if it hurts, shouldn't I have slowed down?" I wonder while scratching her head, she takes that hand and puts my index and middle finger on her mouth, licking and sucking them, "I liked it because it hurt… I know is weird, but is hard to find pleasure when you do it normally."

We snuggled for a while and then she shyly asked me to sing something for her to sleep, I ask her what's so special about my singing, she said that my tone is so deep is like it echoes inside her body, I loved that answer, so I'll gladly sing her a lullaby until she fell asleep in my arms, I call it a night and fall asleep too. I hear strange noises, so weird that it wakes me up, I look for a clock on the darkness of her room until I find a digital watch on the night table saying 3am, I feel hot and bothered, then a warm breath blown in my ear makes me jump startled, "Are you finally up? I'm sorry… but I'm still so horny," Mirai is stroking my member while fingering herself, I can hear her usual whimpers, I'm at least glad she woke me up instead of riding me while I was fast asleep. I kiss her forehead and smack her ass, "Do you want me to do you again?" I ask, just for teasing, she giggles, "Yes, please do it rough, make it hurt," she sits over me while I try to wake up properly, I'm not ready yet, but she slides it inside with her own hand, I can feel her, she's boiling, she probably woke up in the middle of the night feeling horny again and was masturbating for hours ever since. I try to get a nice position while she jumps on me trying to pump me, I grab her ass with both hands, the bones of my waist kind of hurt, but this is a woman who can't be let down. Finding the strength I had hours back, I use my legs to help my thrusts and push her inside of me by her ass with both hands, doing it while lying down on the bed is hard, but I can tell by her moans I'm doing it right, I stop to catch a breath, slam it as fast as possible and repeat.

Losing that feeling that I'm being too savage with her, I play with her chest by pulling hard on her nipples, I make her suck on my fingers while she jumps on me, it is a very sexy scene, "I hope you're ready for more," I say, getting cocky, "M-more? Y-you mean you can be rougher than this…" she's panting on anticipation, that makes it even better, I make her lie over me as I use the fingers she wet to slide them inside her ass and begin to finger her, "Urgh, that is just too much!" she makes a really long moan as I penetrate her both ways, I'm getting addicted to the look of her face, even in the darkness I can tell her expression is a disaster, I feel her walls tightening and she screams, she's cumming while being penetrated, and I can't stop it here, instead, this is the moment I was waiting for, I focus all my force on trust her, faster, harder, with both of my fingers reaching as far as possible on her ass, she's cumming for a second time, her whimpers of hurt are being screamed right into my ear, I reach climax in a question of minutes, "thank you… so much…" she whispers, before falling asleep again, this time for sure.

When the morning comes, she wakes me to show me she brought a dildo to the room, she makes me use it on her and finger her ass, while she gives me head, her body is all sweaty and sticky, but she seems far from caring about it, looking at the dildo twitch inside of her was amazingly erotic, she smiles with her messy face when I push it deep inside, she gulped me down, swallowed and cleaned it. "Maybe next time when is my turn again, we can try anal," she says with a shy smile, I fear the hunger of this one, not even all the exercise I did in half of a year was enough to deal with her.

 **PART VI**

"No way, you must be kidding!" Niko shouts to me while laughing, we are walking under the streetlights on a settling night of the cold January, a year has passed by, this time I haven't sent any messages wondering why they haven't contacted me, before December would end, Kizuna sent me a text explaining that the next turn while taking it's time because she's stuffed with personal work, it takes me no time to notice the next one to take her turn is Kaguya, as she streams advances of her events at cons and special lives. "I'm telling you the truth, Matsuda is probably the dumbest of the group, he really did that," We are going to my apartment to talk and have some drinks, I've found an unexpected friendship with Niko, even though we haven't told each other all our secrets, she feels like an open book to me, college is almost over, and I'm probably not going to graduate, but I couldn't care less, I'm just hanging in college to have a cover up for my secret life.

"Is that the building? Living fancy aren't we?" She chuckles while pointing at my residence; it's nice to have a normal conversation for a while, part-time jobs are going well and the last "clients" paid extremely well for the extra services, I moved to a better place and enjoying a daily live mildly above the average. "Go ahead, I have to check my mailbox, my door is the 133 on the second floor," I explain to Niko as she nods, I walk to the mail room at the corner of the PB, nothing new, just a bunch of pizza pamphlets, I walk up the stairs to the second floor and find Niko, oddly peeking from one of the doors. "Hey, eavesdropping people's houses is nasty," I say while getting closer, but then, I notice, "Wait a minute, that is my door, why is my house open?" I poke her shoulder and she jumps like a startled cat, "Hey, you didn't tell me you had other girls waiting, did you were planning getting dirty with me?" She says. raising an elbow and pointing at inside the house with her finger. Confused, I'm unable to answer her, I get close and insert my ear on the peephole, I can hear girly voices, laughing, talking, a chill goes down my spine the moment I realize what is happening, I have to get Niko out of here.

"I'm sorry, Niko, but we'll have to leave the drinks for another time!" I bow and pray to her, she crosses her arms, angry, "You're kidding, it's freaking cold out here, I want to take some hot tea at least!" She's not giving in, "Is just, you know, that girl we talked the other time? I haven't seen her in a while and she's just there waiting for me…" She just gets angrier, blows some hot air from her cheeks and smacks my head, "Fine, but at least invite me a drink," I give her some money for an expending machine and for the bus pass, I apologize one more time to her, she leaves, still angry, it really is cold outside, I feel bad, I thought this kind of things would stop happening, I was wrong.

I walk inside the apartment and close the door, locking it angrily; take off my jacket, scarf and gloves, the winters are just getting colder in this country. Taking a deep breath I remove my shoes and walk into the living room, trying to be ready for whatever I find, and still what I see surprises me, on a side, Kizuna is lying on my sofa, checking on her phone, and in one of the corners, Siro is checking the records on the stand. I want to be mad, I really want to, then, why am I this happy? Why does it feel my face is going to explode from the smile coming out of my lips? I want to tell them so much things, but I can't, "Happy new year, thanks for coming over, give me a moment to make some snacks," yeah, that is what I say, they look at me, then at each other, truly confused, I guess they really were expecting that I would shout and jump, yes, I do wonder how did they get my direction even though I moved without telling anyone, but the answer may make incredibly uncomfortable, so I pass.

I thought of making tea and bring out a box of crackers, but I remember they aren't just regular friends, and I wouldn't have given that to Niko either, which reminds me, I bought cheese, chocolate, grapes and pepperoni for our evening of drinks, I can't believe I'm going to use what I was going to share with a friend, with them, the thought of her having a can of black coffee while waiting for the bus doesn't make it better, I'll have to apologize again to her later. I open a bottle of red wine, decant it and heat it, I bring the crystal, the glasses and the sliced snacks and put them in the center of the table, once again, they look at me, then at each other, confused, are they children? I guess they really were expecting me to be angry and surprised; they sit on the floor and get close to the table. I pour the wine on their glasses; Kizuna takes a sip, without stop tapping on her phone, Siro gets close and leans on my shoulder, clinks my glass and has a sip, "Happy new year Nanashi, let's have lots of sex this year too, hehe," her smile is sweet, her words aren't, she kisses me on the cheek and picks some of the cheese, I can notice Kizuna peeps on us with the corner of her eyes.

"So, what does bring you here?" I ask while feeding a grape to Siro as she slowly leans on me more and more, as if I couldn't notice. "Munch, you know we are all waiting for Luna to be free so she can take her turn right?" Siro tells me while eating the grape, "We, well, Ai, set a lot of rules, and one of the most important is that everyone should respect each other turn," she closes her eyes and opens her mouth slightly, what a tease, I ripe another grape from its vine and feed it to her, she takes the chance to lick on my fingertips, her tongue it's so warm, "But Luna is taking forever and it seems she's just getting compromised with more and more projects," she explain, gesturing with her hands, "So, that smug-face you're feeding told me yesterday that she was going to come to your house and have sex with you even if it mean to break the rules," Kizuna interrupt us with an aggressive tone, pointing at Siro, "And she tagged along because she felt jealous!" Siro counterattacks, with that mocking tone that makes her voice growl, Kizuna squirms and flusters, it was an adorable reaction, "It was just to stop you from breaking the rules!"

Siro takes another sip of wine and rests her head on my lap, she purrs like a cat who found the coziest place to hide from the cold winter, "So now, as long as I'm here she won't leave either," Siro continues, caressing my chin with a hand, "She really does think I won't have sex with you just because she's here," Kizuna pouts again, "Oh I do plan to stop you if you try anything funny," I ask them to calm down, they stay in silence and the room starts to get filled with awkwardness. Removing Siro from my lap, I walk to the records on the stand, "I can't believe people still buy vinyl, is that in what you're wasting our money?" Kizuna says, barely turning her face to me, she's just stuck to the phone, "In what I use the money is not your business once it's in my hands," It's my time to counterattack, she reacts by turning her whole face to me, both surprised an angry, Siro giggles and gives her the smug-face look, Kizuna flusters and goes back to her phone. I put one of the records on the phonograph and play it at a low tone, the silence in this situation is bad, I just want some background music.

I turn back to the table and Siro receives me with a smile, she curls on my lap as I scratch her head, Kizuna puts her phone on a pocket, walks to us and leans on me from the other side, she holds my face with a hand and gives me a kiss on the lips, she looks straight at me, with her big, beautiful eyes, "Don't be rude to me," she says, not angry, neither mad, her tone is honest, is the one who has dropped the fight, I kiss her back, she kisses me once again.

The strange meeting continues, Siro makes me feed her grapes and cheese as she stays on my lap, sometimes she stands to take a sip of wine, Kizuna doesn't asks to be feed, but she doesn't need to say it, I break a small block of chocolate and put it in her mouth, she eats it in silence and holds on her drink. They would talk with me about their past videos and such, every theme leaded to Siro teasing Kizuna and Kizuna reacting angrily to her, if anything, the whole situation was extraordinarily odd. Siro sits and gets up, slowly moving her hips to the beat of the music, she scratches the back of her head, "Crap, I think I might be a bit drunk," she giggles, Kizuna grumbles in disappointment, she rests her head on my shoulder, I turn my face to her as she fixes her hair behind her ear with a hand, her fingers slowly moving down her neck, sliding inside the collar of her shirt, my heart beats like a racing horse, she's wearing the collar I gave to her under the clothes, she turns her eyes to me, is like they're asking me for something, but before I can figure it out, the music gets louder. Siro had found the volume control of the phonograph and had leveled it up, she turns to us, smiling, with both hands as she rubs her face, god she's drunk, how much wine did she had? Moving her waist to the beat of the music, she put her hand on the collar of her dress and starts untying it, her eyes are full of desire; she's stripping in front of us.

"Wait, I told you, you can't! Do you really mean to defy me?!" Kizuna yells, smashing the floor with one hand, Siro just gives her the smug-look, "And what are you going to do exactly?" Using her mocking tone, parts of her dress start falling off, she's wearing some cute lingerie under it, detailed flower pattern underwear with frills makes her pure white body look sophisticated, "Are you really going to fight me? I don't think you want to find how much a fist of mine can hurt," the conversation is taking an unexpected turn, having them actually hit each other it's something I can't allow to happen, my first reacting is to hold Kizuna from the shoulders and don't get her from standing up, but the moment I turn to her, she is just looking down, paralyzed, biting her lower lip conflicted, turns out Siro was right, Kizuna warnings were nothing but blanks, I don't know why did I think she would really get violent with someone.

Siro takes her panties from her hips and pulls them down, staying on her bra and stockings, she takes me by a hand and makes me stand up, we share a kiss, Kizuna looks at us in shock, Siro pushes me on the couch, takes my hand again, but this time she guides it to her crotch, and sits on it as she hugs me from the neck and kisses me again. "Are… are you just going to please her?" Kizuna murms from below, still paralyzed, "I'm going to pay you 150K…" Siro says while kissing my neck, I look at her, I feel her insides slowly getting warmer and wetter, "If she's going to pay, I'm going to borrow her my services," I say, Siro smiles, Kizuna looks at the other way frustrated, "You were the ones who had to follow the turn rules, not me," Kizuna stays silent, Siro kisses me again, I fondle her ass with my free hand, "Well said, good boy, here's your reward…" She says while standing back a little, she takes her bra off with style, her breasts bounces on her chest like white mountains of sugar, I lick her neck, not stopping the fingers down her, I grab her by the waist with the other hand, kissing the middle of her chest I move down to her breasts, small, soft kisses make her whimper, softly biting her nipple with my teeth make her legs shake by reflex, I know everything she likes, she pants with a smile as I keep devouring her chest.

It feels like she's exaggerating on her moans just to piss off Kizuna, who is still sitting without doing anything, it's strange, I really don't feel anything for looking at her like this, is it because I want to pay her back for the way she treats me? Do I want her to look at me while pleasing another woman? Was I always this evil? These questions don't have an answer for the moment, I can't think of anything else rather than Siro's small and warm tongue twisting with mine, my thumb rubbing on her hard clit as my fingers dig on her insides, my hand is getting awfully drenched on her liquids, I smack her ass as hard as possible with the other hand, "You are going to dirty my sofa," I tell her with a smile, "I just can't wait to have my first sex of the year," she answers with a laugh, I smack her ass again, she moans like groaning and bites her lip, "You like it? You like that?" I whisper into her ear, she nods while moaning, "I love how your rough fingers feel on my ass, please slap me more," We kiss, she moves and gets closer, holding herself on my shoulder with both hands, she gives me a great view of her ass as she arches her back and raises her hips, I fondle it and slap her cheeks one by one, the music drowns the noises from going outside, she moans sweetly into my ears, I can see her dripping into the sofa as my fingers do a slicking noise from going in and out on her. "More… harder… leave a mark!" She begs, she moans for it, it is yet again a new exciting part of her being revealed, I slap her harder, her whole body moves with every hit, she hides her face on my shoulder as she moans, slap after slap, her cheeks are slightly turning red, "More… more… don't stop," for several minutes the room noises' are nothing but background music and slapping sounds, I'm starting to feel it on my hand after many hits, but this is too exciting. Suddenly, a hand holds my arm, I turn my head to see Kizuna holding me back, "FINE, I GET IT, I'M JOINING TOO SO STOP BEING A COUPLE OF WEIRDOS," she screams, her face vivid red, her legs clutching, her other hand inside of her short, the thought of her masturbating while looking at us makes me so hard.

Siro sits on the couch and hugs me from the arm, we look at Kizuna, excited, she's all flustered and angry, but that look suits her, she stars undressed in front of us, it has been ages since the last time I saw her without clothes, her naked breasts are so hot, the collar appears in the middle of her chest, I unwittingly shake surprised and look at Siro with the corner of my eyes, I wish she hadn't noticed, but she did, "Uhm? That's a really cute collar the one you're wearing, did you always had that?" I gulp down saliva, "What are you talking about? I've always worn this collar," she didn't even hesitate to lie, Kizuna pulls down her shirt and underwear, sits on the couch from the other side. "If I think about it, it's the first time I see Ai completely naked, you're quite beautiful," Siro tells her, while leaning on me, "As expected for the number one idol," Kizuna blushes, fixing her hair, "You're beautiful too… your skin it's so white and pretty…" We both giggle to hear her say that and make Kizuna redder.

They look at me with a thirst on her eyes, Siro kisses my neck, Kizuna kisses me on the lips, their hands rubbing against my chest, "You did really grow some muscles…" She whispers, Siro giggles while looking at my shirt, "Really? C'mon, take it off and let us see," she giggles again and bites her finger on eager curiosity. I take off my shirt, since what happened to Mirai, I've taken longer sessions at the gym, following stronger routine exercises, "Wow, you weren't like this last time I see you, your abs are so hot," Siro says, while rubbing her fingers on it, "Well, it would be a shame if our toy wouldn't be taken care of himself," Kizuna adds, swirling her hand on my chest, "God damn you sure are hot…" She whispers, my pants are killing me.

Their hands and their mouths make their way down on me, Siro tries to rub my nipples with a very naughty smile, I thought I had told her that doesn't excite me in the least, then I remember it was Nekomiya who I told about it, she looks at me expecting I like it, I'm so sorry. I feel Kizuna hands, taking off my pants, the collar hanging each time she bends, it makes my heart race too fast, she's looking at me with those eyes from before, her hand going inside my underwear, pulling it out and slowly stroking it, her face getting closer, "Ew, don't tell me you're going to suck his dick, you do that? That's gross," Siro exclaims, immediately paralyzing Kizuna on embarrassment, Siro signals me to keep quiet with her hand and smug smile, this girl doesn't waste any chance to mess with Kizuna. "O-of course not; I won't do something like that with him!" Kizuna stutters, releasing me from her hand, but then Siro kneels and catches it with both of hers', kissing the tip, "Then I'll be the one doing it, ok?" Her laugh from her own malice it's a bad timing, hilarious moment, Kizuna looks at her with frustration, "But you said it was gross!" She's losing it, and the more she despairs, the more Siro seems to be enjoying it, "I only said it was gross for the two of you to do it, I didn't say anything about myself," she finishes her argument with a giggle, she gently strokes me with her tiny hands and starts kissing it all over, this is actually the first time she does something like this.

Kizuna sits back on the couch with crossed arms like a scolded child, she looks at me, her cheeks full of air, I've never seen her this defenseless, at least not face to face, I wonder if this is what Siro wanted all along. I take her by the waist and pull her close to me, she gasps and blushes, "Y-you sure have gotten strong didn't you?" It seems like that scared her a little, or maybe she likes a bit of rudeness from me, I kiss her softly and she holds me by the neck instantly, that expression on her eyes make my heart race in an exaggerated way, why do I have this feeling for her? But right now, I wouldn't change this moment, it has been so long since the last time we were together. On my lower half, Siro is exploring me with her tongue, when she realizes I'm not paying her attention, she begins to suck me, rubbing my dick against the inside of her cheek and sucking it harder while pulling it, my legs shake, the way it feels in her mouth, it's amazing, a bit of my cum shots on her face on the last pull and an uncontrollably moan interrupts the kissing with Kizuna, I felt that one on my body, my respiration gets heavier, I think I'm starting to sweat, how did she do that? For a moment I lost all the control; Kizuna looks at Siro frustrated and Siro gives her the usual look, it seems that it's going to happen often tonight, she hugs me tight around the chest and hides her face on my neck, then whispers, "Idiot… you shouldn't feel good for her." Siro goes back to put it inside her mouth, looking at me waiting to have true orgasm this time, but I'm distracted for what the girl on my neck just said, there's just, something about her, small glimpses of moments where she is not a cold mistress, but more like a woman who wants to be loved, she confuses me, she makes my heart confused, just what am I for her?

I take a deep breath, with my left hand, I gently pat Siro's head and make her stop, "Sorry, but the night is too long to finish it so soon, this is all you get for now," I say while I slap my member against her tongue, the way she laughs while I do that is so erotic. Then I gently caress Kizuna's head until she looks back at me, slowly releasing me without saying a word, I make her lie on the couch as I kiss her belly button and rub her thighs, "Wait, what are you…" she whispers, excited, scared, the more my face is near her crotch the more her legs shake and she hits me with her hands, "Don't do that! That's gross!" she cries, her respiration growing faster, she gave me head once, and I'm sure she thought that was gross too, I'm just returning the favor, Siro holds her arms by the wrists with an evil smile, "Be a good girl and let him please you," I kiss her over the pubes, she tries to drown her moan, but her body twitches at the touch of my lips, "But… Nanashi… isn't it, dirty…?" I can hear her pants, her question makes me wonder if she actually considered asking me for this, "Don't do it, it's going to taste bad for you… don't…" I raise my head, slowly rubbing her thighs, "There's no way you can taste bad to me… you probably thought the same that time too, didn't you?" Siro gasps intrigued and releases her, Kizuna flusters and hides her face with both hands, "Oh? What is he talking about? Did you really give him head?" This one really enjoys teasing Kizuna, even though she's so shy of her in the professional part, "That was… just once! I was on the edge and I couldn't think straight… That is all!" Kizuna shouts, she really is ashamed, "Seriously… you don't have to do it," we stay silent for a moment, but in the end my face goes back to her crotch, they both look at me on silence as I kiss her lower lips, rub them against my lips, to rub down her clit with my thumb as I suck her makes her tremble and whimper uncontrollably, Siro sits near her and plays with Kizuna's hair, kissing her forehead, "Ai, you look so cute like this, you should be honest with yourself more often," she cares the face of the girl with dear love, "Don't say stuff like that, geez, is weird enough to do these things in front of each other," Her back arches, her moans are like hiccups that get louder and louder, Siro giggles while hugging her head, "Did he found one of your sweet spots?" Kizuna holds on Siro arms while nodding, "His tongue, his tongue is going inside me, it feels so weird but it's so good!" her screams are adorable, Siro keeps trying to make her talk, but the more my tongue goes deep inside of her body, the more she can't think straight, she shouts incomprehensible words and her legs begin to wrap around my head, she's losing it, I suck her clit while scrapping inside of her walls with a finger like a hook, she makes one final scream, and cums hard on my couch, the cushion under her ass gets drenched, Siro keeps caressing her face and hair, trying to soothe the exhausted girl.

I sit on the bed, my hands sticky, looking at Kizuna, her breath it's a mess, I can see her ribs mark on her chest when inhaling, "That was… too much… just give me a moment, please," she manages to say with the little strength left on her body, I nod while rubbing her legs, she smiles back, "Of course, rest as much as you need," Siro says, slowly getting over Kizuna, standing in all fours, "But we are still far from tired, right, Nanashi?" She looks at me with the corner of her eye, slowly moving her hips, inviting me, "Can't you… do that on the other couch…?" Kizuna whispers, "What are you talking about? This way is more exciting!" Siro giggles, "God, why you have… to make everything so weird," Kizuna groans, but Siro just laughs and kisses her forehead again. The white girl moves her right hand under her body and between her legs, spreading her pussy, while using the other hand to spread her left buttock, "C'mon, are you going to leave me waiting?" She asks with a seductive tone, the view is amazing, she has a beautiful pink color, and her plump cheeks are still red from the slaps I gave her, Kizuna looks at us in disbelief, we are really going to do it with her in the middle, it makes my heart race, and it makes me hard.

I sit over the couch and slowly slide it inside of Siro, her head tilts, but she doesn't say anything, her arms tremble on anticipation, her reactions just excite me more, I hold her from the hips and begin to trust, her moans are short and small, she's actually keeping her composure, I rub my right hand over her back as I trust and she arches instantly, "B-be careful with that, I don't want to come so fast," she tells me and I answer with a nod, her voice shaking with my hits is so erotic, Kizuna looks at us confused of what are we talking about, her hand is slowly reaching her crotch and begins to masturbate while looking at us have sex. I take Siro's hip from the right with both hands and keep trusting, her arms losing strength, her upper body slowly falling over Kizuna, the girl caress Siro's face with her free hand, "H-how is it? Isn't it exciting to be like this?" Kizuna blushes and nods, a bit reluctant, "W-what about me?" Siro continues, the effort she tries to do to talk while I fuck her just makes me want to go faster on her, she shouts a large moan on scales when I increase my speed, "What… what do you mean?" Kizuna asks, I can see her pant, she's fingering herself while holding Siro's face, "Do I l-look cute? Tell me, do I look cute like this?" Siro asks on a crying tone, I massage her clit while changing the rhythm of my trust, she releases another large moan while falling on her arms, over Kizuna, the girl lifts up Siro's face and caresses her lips, "You do, you're quite beautiful, Siro," She kisses her forehead, "You look incredibly pretty while having sex," Siro smiles and pants Kizuna hugs her from the neck as Siro moans more and more, "Thank you… thank you," She whimpers to Kizuna, "Nanashi… now, do it now!" Kizuna looks at us again, waiting to find what Siro is talking about, I put my thumb over the marks of her spine from her ass and she laughs on anticipation, this is such a perverted girl, I trust faster inside her and rub my thumb all the way to her neck, she cries, losing control of her body she falls over Kizuna and screams repeatedly while reaching climax. I wait for the feeling of her walls tightening around me to disappear, then slide it out and sit on the bed.

"Hey… do you mind?" Kizuna groans, waving a hand out, "This one just passed out with such a happy face, can you get her out of me?" I giggle and ignore her, instead, I stand and start picking up my clothes, "Wait, what are you doing?" She screams, angry, looks like her strength is coming back, "You aren't planning to leave me here are you?!" My giggle turns to laughter, "You bet I am, I walk into my house and you two are just hanging around like I invited you, now if you excuse me, I want to shower, you two take five and leave me alone," I say, she looks angrier, I leave while she begs Siro to wake up and walk into the bathroom. I leave my clothes on the laundry basket and set the shower to warm water, I get inside and after a couple of minutes I hear the door of the bathroom opening, "Crap" it's all I can think, the door of the shower opens and Kizuna gets in, fully naked, she looks at me with menacing eyes, but doesn't say anything, I feel her getting closer so I instinctively try to hold her waist, but she slaps my wrist instead, "Knock it off, I'm just going to shower," She yells, and so she does, she doesn't even ask me to do it for her, we turn our backs at each other while we clean our bodies and take turns on the shower, everything without saying a word. Once we get out, I give her a towel and one of my bathrobes, I peek a little as she dries her body off, there's something about her that is just addictive, she wears the bath robe and before I can get out, she hugs me from behind the back. I scratch my head and stay silent, I don't know what to say, her actions, one after the other, just drives me crazy, "I missed you," She whispers, with her face buried on my back, she's doing it again, she's making my heart beat so fast, "Life got really hard now and then last year… I wished for you to call me… to look for me," I remove her arms and turn back to her, her words surprised me, "But you never came, you never appeared," she continues, her voice shakes, "After all this time and you still can't tell the moments when I need you to be with me the most?!" Her hands gripping on my chest, I can't even begin to say anything, as a sleepy Siro goes inside the bathroom, barely standing up, "Uh? Did you guys already showered? That's not fair, who is going to the bath with me now?" She pouts, Kizuna stands back and walks away fast, "As if I could care!" she shouts to Siro before leaving, but it feels like it was directed to me, Siro scratches her head and goes into the shower, " What the heck? Nanashi, what kind of person doesn't have a tub?" She complains from inside the shower, but I'm still processing what is happening. A part of me is angry, every time she wanted me over, she always texted me, and she was the one who set up the idea of sharing me, what right does she have to tell me that? If she needed me she should have called me! But another part of me feels guilty, that part of me believe she's right, is the part which heart beats fast while looking at her, I should have known better, I should have done better, I don't want to get out of the bathroom now and be alone with her again, so I take my robe off and get inside of the shower with Siro, who welcomes me with a sleepy smile.

From that moment, we kept having sex on the living room, we tried to talk Siro into moving to the bed, but she insisted this was more exciting; Kizuna barely talking just to boss me around, each time I touched Siro in a way that made her twitch, Kizuna would look at me with jealousy on her face, at this point I could tell that is what it was happening. Whenever it was her turn Kizuna would hide her face on my neck to don't look at me, holding on my chest with both arms. We move the table with the food and liquor to do it on the floor, they both stand on all fours, I take Siro first, and with my right hand, I masturbate Kizuna with two fingers, it has been hours, must be like 2am by now, how many times have been by now? I think I did Siro around three times now and four times with Kizuna, I'm tired and sweaty, my dick feels swollen, but none of them look like they want to stop and I don't know just how long I'll be able to keep going. I put it inside Kizuna now, Siro lies on the floor, resting her head on her hands, she looks at Kizuna with adoration as I thrust inside of her, "Ai, how is that you look so cute while having sex? Maybe Ai is a natural?" Siro giggles, "Please, not now, I'm so close…" Kizuna begs while panting, but Siro just laughs louder, "Really? Are you coming? Go ahead, Ai's expression while coming its even cutter!" She keeps on teasing, Kizuna crawls to her and surprises Siro and me by kissing her on the lips, "W-what-" Siro stutters in absolute shock, "I really need you to shut up for a second," Kizuna whispers to her, their hands searching for each other, silently, gazing into each other eyes, they kiss again, Kizuna whimpers and shakes, I feel her reaching the orgasm, I pull it out beaten, hoping this was the last time.

I bring another bottle of wine, this time cold, and change the vinyl on the phonograph, is the fifth time I changed the music today, we sit on the couch, the poor sofa has never seen this much action before, I may have to send it to reupholster it later, we clink out glasses and drink, I put a cushion on my lap and Siro rests her head over it, I caress her hair as she purrs, Kizuna looks for her shorts around the living room until she finally finds, takes her phone, sits back on the couch and begins to type, I sigh in relief, the night has ended, my everything hurts. "Did she fall asleep?" Kizuna asks on her usual cold self, I look at the naked girl on my legs, "Like a log," Kizuna sighs, leaving her phone she holds on my shoulder and kisses me, slowly, softly, she looks at the other side when she pulls away, "I'm sorry for earlier," her hands looking for mine and wrapping them tight, she puts it over her chest, "I wanted to put the blame on you, but after today I realize I should have called you over if I wanted to," I kiss her back, our noses rubbing each other, she giggles for the first time today, "I'll always be for you," Why did I even say something like that? But she flusters and smiles to me, we kiss again, softly, slowly, "Happy new year," she whispers, "I'll be counting on you again when my life gets hard and painful," her voice trembles a little, it feels like she said it with a bit of fear, she doesn't want for life to get hard, but she also wants me there when it happens, this woman is so complicated, but I like that, we kiss again, she cares my face, "When I kiss you, it makes me feel so happy… isn't it dumb?" There goes again, my heart has had enough of her words, I want her to go, and yet I want her to stay, "Is not silly, he's so hot after all," Siro says, looking at us with eyes wide open, Kizuna jumps away surprised, "I thought you were sleeping?!" Siro laughs and sticks her tongue out, "I've been up all the time!" Kizuna looks at me, I laugh, yeah, I lied to her, her face goes full red and she throw us as many cushion she finds on the way while we laugh at her.

We move to the bed only to sleep, the day after, they wake up, take a shower and dress up, each one leaves 150K on the night table and ask me to keep yesterday as a secret from the rest. I walk them to the receiver and they get their shoes on, giving both a kiss on the lips, they wave goodbye, and then, when I about to close the door as they leave, "Hey, Ai, can I ask you something?" I hear Siro say, I pretend to close the door behind them and keep peeping, "What is this all about? You and Nanashi," Siro continues, Kizuna, who was typing on her phone, stops and looks at the white girl, "What do you mean?" She asks, I feel a chill down my spine as Siro doesn't give her usual giggle, she just walks closer to Kizuna, and continues with a serious tone "Do you know this won't last forever, right? And yet you look like you're falling in love of him," my heart beats fast, I hold my desire from gasping so I don't get noticed, "Of course I'm not, you should know that, more than anyone," Kizuna replies back, "And that is exactly because I'm asking," Siro insist, her serious tone is unexpected, "What about you? You're always acting all lovey-dovey to him, if anyone is falling for him, it has to be you," Kizuna says, pointing with a finger, on an attempt to turn the tables on her, "Of course not," Siro says, at the very second, her lack of hesitation make Kizuna wave, "He's my sex buddy, the best I've met in all my life, a year has passed by and he still hasn't blow it up by telling people everything about us, a person like him has and deserves all the trust I can give," Siro smiles, but this time it is one she uses to stand on a moral ground higher than Kizuna, "But Ai, look at you, you keep acting weird when you're with him, you're even wearing his gifts, and don't tell me again you always had that collar because it's a lie," Kizuna takes another step back and it makes me close the door a bit more, they stay silent for several minutes, "What if I say I like him," Kizuna whispers, I'm going to have a heart attack, Siro laughs, this time with malice, "That won't do, nothing will happen between you and him."

"How can you be so sure?" Kizuna insists, angry, but Siro walks to her and holds her hands, "Ai, listen, and listen well, because I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt," She takes a deep breath and continues, "You took him out of nowhere and changed his life entirely, he's a prostitute now, our prostitute," She looks at Kizuna, the girl gulps down saliva, Siro goes on, "Have you ever heard of a person like him being able to hold a normal life? Haven't you considered at all these things? People like him, what he is now…" She pauses, looking down at the floor, "People like him will never be able to hold a normal relationship with anyone, you wanted him for sex, and so you made him like that, remember? That is why we pay him, because having feelings for him would be stupid," Siro gazes at the door with the corner of her eyes, I try my best to don't move, but she notices anyway, does she has a fifth sense or something? She turns and walks away a couple of steps before continuing, "You made him like that, and there's no turning back now," She looks at Kizuna one last time while touching her lips, "To know the taste of your mouth is the most incredible thing that has ever happened, I want to protect the girl who owns those heavenly lips, I'm saying this because I love you, you're my friend, and I don't want you to end sad and lonely." Kizuna, unable to say anything back, stays silent as Siro walks away, then slowly follows her from behind, I close the door and prostrate on the floor, Siro is absolutely right, there's no way we can make it work, our lives are just so different, and will I be able to have a relationship with her and not want to have sex with other people? I never put a proper thought about it; I guess that behind that goofy face of hers, Siro must be the only one of the group with her feet on the floor.

I hear steps on the silent morning, the door opens, I raise my face to an agitated Kizuna, confused, I can't do anything besides looking at her, she kneels, and holding my face with both hands, she kisses me for the longest time we've ever kissed in our lives, "Next time we meet… Please call me Ai…" She says, with a bittersweet smile, she pushes me on the floor and leans on me, we kiss again, we hug each other, "Let's stay like this for a while, ok?" Ai says while closing her eyes, our lives are a mess.

 **PART VII**

"The snow storm will hit land in about 5 hours, we expect around 40cm of snow, so please take the appropriation caution measures" The news said, but it hit 2 hours earlier than what expected, the worst thing that could happen was to be in the middle of this situation, in the rural side of the country, on a private hut barely anyone knows, where help in these circumstances isn't possible. I take as much firewood I find outside, under a cover and use its sleeves to pull everything in, I can barely open my eyes in this frozen wind, the 5 meter walk back to the hut felt like an odyssey on these conditions, I close the door and pile up the firewood on a corner, but why am I in a place like this you ask? Well…

"I checked the storage in the back, we are stacked with both fresh food and canned goods so there's nothing to worry of," Kaguya tells me, as I take the two jackets I had to use to go outside off, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting for this to happen," She continues, scratching the back of her head, "Don't worry, no one controls the climate," I reply back, I take one of the logs and throw it on the fire of the chimney and sit on the floor, Kaguya sits close in silence. The sounds and the warmth of the sparks from the fire are comforting as the breeze on the outside doesn't seem like it wants to stop, "They said the storm will last about 4 days," She comments, extending her hands on the fire, "Well, they already got wrong the landing time so it may also last longer now," I say, she sighs and leans on my shoulder, "You're right…" The situations had us both a bit gloomy, "I wonder if we'll have warm water later," she whispers a bit sad, "Don't worry about it," I tell her on a more encouraging tone, "Before the snow got this thick I protected the exterior pipes with a special tape, good thing there was some for use," She looks at me with a surprised smile, "Of course, we'll have to go out and check them every day, but we'll should be able to have warm water all the time during the storm," she giggles and hugs me from the arm, "Good thing I brought a handyman with me, hehe!" So far everything that has happened, she's been acting really different from that time on the karaoke, and even different from her videos, but well, in this situation it shouldn't be surprising to act out of character.

She murms a song as we cuddle in front of the fire, her hands playing with mine, rubbing our fingertips together, I observe her in silence, Kaguya Luna, one of the most popular VTubers, sexy, a charming factor that may as well be considered an addiction, a voice that only suits her, and a body sculpt by angels, probably the biggest fan of Kizuna Ai out there, I laugh happily from being with her, she answer by getting closer and rubbing her face on my chest, "You're so warm… and your heart beats so slow, you're aren't passing out because of the cold are you?!" She jumps and shouts; her face so close of mine our noses can almost touch, ah, yes; this is the Kaguya I know, an unpredictable force of emotion. "Yes, I'm feeling just fine, I'm sorry again your vacations got ruined this way, I suppose you were longing for this free time for a while, Kaguya," She pinches my nose, "Just call me Luna, no need to be polite," she smiles, and makes me nod by pulling my nose up and down, "And don't worry about it, I'm staying here for a two weeks' break, so after the snow dies we'll be able to go outside and go sightseeing!" She releases me, that kind of hurt, her nails are pretty long after all, "But what a trouble isn't it?" She says with a joking tone, she turns and leans on me, with a hand rubbing on my thigh and another going inside my shirt, "Just what are we going to do for four days trapped on this place I wonder?" Her naughty laugh it's adorable, I answer by holding her face with both hands and giving her a kiss on the lips, her hands reunite with mine, out kisses turns longer as she gets closer to me, suddenly stopping to hide her face on my chest, "S-sorry there, is just… I got too excited thinking of this day," I giggle, she pokes both of cheeks with her index fingers, those nails hurt like hell, "Why are you making fun of me?!" It hurts, but her pout is just too cute, I laugh even more and she pinches my cheeks even harder, "Nothing , really, is just Siro said you would be troublesome," I hold her by the waist with my left arm and she flusters, startled, "But you may be one of the most charming women out there," her skin turning vivid red, she turns away on embarrassed and holds on her face with both hands trying to breath, a couple of minutes later, it finally hits her head, "Wait, what do you mean Siro said I would be trouble?" She keeps pouting, "I know I can be annoying sometimes but I'm not trouble!" She shouts, "Luna, calm down," I say, gesturing with my hands, her face getting red again, "W-who told you, you could call me like that?!" She points at me with a finger, "You did, a moment ago," Her finger falls instantly, "Crap you're right, I did," She laughs loudly over her own mistake, still blushed, yeah, that is more the Luna I know.

"Are you that polite with the other girls too?" I look her straight in the eye, in silence, this time we both laugh; she slaps my back embarrassed, "C'mon, you know what I mean!" it's weird, but her quips are contagious, "Well, not exactly, not everyone lets me use their names, and they don't use my name either," I shrug and continue, "Even Kizuna makes me call her, well, 'Kizuna'," I shrug again, Luna tries to contain her giggles, "Is that so? You poor guy," her smirk is too obvious to don't notice, "But leaving that aside, I don't mind you calling me 'Luna', actually," I get closer, she blushes, "But tell me, what is behind the whole reason of not using names?" She stutters and looks at the fire for a moment, then turns back to me, "If I remember what Ai said well, using names would make you believe there's some sort of closure between us, that is why we call you 'Nanashi', and that is why most of us don't let you use our names," She gives me a sweet smile, "Then why do you let me call you Luna?" She stutters once again, this times she looks down on the floor before answering, "We are going to be trapped here for a while, aren't we? The least I can do is to show that I trust you." That made my heart beat fast, we stare each other in silence, and we kiss. "Geez, you're too close!" She yells, red and embarrassed, kicking me away with her leg, I lie on the floor and pretend to be dead, we both laugh, it's a relief to be with someone as shining as her on a situation like this.

I go to the kitchen and warm some sake, when I go back to the fire I find her curling on a thick blanket up to her head like a kid, I sit and she gives me space inside of the blanket, we drink the sake while looking at the fire, I stoke the firewood a little, "Say, why did Siro told you I was going to be trouble," She asks again, I hold my breathing, I've been waiting literally a year for this moment, and up to this moment I never thought of a nice way to ask it, so I do it as it comes out from my mouth, "You see, when I asked Siro if she could explain me about why are you girls… 'hiring' my services, she said that you would able to tell me," She raises an elbow and makes a grin with her face that until this now I still have a hard time describing it, "That's not entirely true, she could have explained it to you too if she wanted," I look at her confused, "Then why?" She takes a sip of sake, "Siro is that kind of person who won't speak bad at the back of Ai, even if she teases her a lot, she loves her, but she's more the kind of friend who would confront you directly," A flash of weeks ago passes through my mind when she finished the sentence, "That sounds about right," She nods back, "Right?! If she told you I would do it is because she needs a scapegoat in case Ai finds out we let you know about it," The relationships of these girls can be so simple and yet so complicated, "I guess that means you won't tell me," She looks at me in silence, I recognize the signal, we kiss, I bite her lower lip with mine and hear her moan, the moment I pull away I feel her free hand holding on my chest, she wants more, we keep kissing, she leans with her back on the floor by her own, the glasses falling over without us caring, our hands grasping together, the blanket makes the heat of the moment feel like our clothes are burning our skins, then suddenly, she stops, "I don't mind… telling you, " I pull away and stare into her beautiful eyes, "At first when Ai presented you to us, I was unsure, I thought she was only going to get hurt," I pull away more and sit near her, "But a year has passed by and you haven't told anyone about it, you have protected our secret, and you have won our trust, mine, at least," Sweet, so sweet, there's layers and layers in her personality, I start to notice it, the more we talk, the more she shows it to me, behind her shinning cover there are other brilliant parts of her heart, parts that probably I hadn't been able to meet if we had met last year, the waiting for this moment was worth.

"The truth is, you're the fifth guy we choose, " We picked up the glasses we dropped before, went for more sake and some food, put on a table in front of the couch and started eating, her words paralyze me, even though it was something I should have expected, I wasn't ready for it, "And let me tell you, we all had given up on this after the fourth," she points at me with a piece of dried squid, "Then why did you continue?" I ask, she keeps waving the squid at me, "We didn't, Ai did at our backs, then presented you to us," Recalling on the events on my mind, the more she explains, the more everything falls into piece, Luna stretches her arms and has a sip of sake before continuing, "We started to plan about it, and after looking around from a list of men we all made, we choose the first guy, it was an instant failure," her tone gets angrier, but with her voice it makes it kind of funny, "He went and started telling about our offer on a forum site, so we had to dispose of him," I choke on squid while she laughs hysterically at my reaction, we both have problems breathing, but for different reasons. As I come back to life after succeeding in swallowing the squid, she dries the tears on her face from laughing and continues, "He's not dead, don't worry, but you won't know about him again either," That sounds as bad as being dead, "The second seemed nice, but when we picked him we were all busy with our projects, so none of us had the time to call him over, after two weeks he got tired and started posting about it on a forum, we disposed of him too," These girls sure have their own way to deal with their problems, "When one of us wanted services from the third guy…" I wanted to ask "one of us?" but she looked at me like I shouldn't, "He insisted that they should do it on his home, turns out he was trying to record having sex with one of us to post it on the Internet," She stayed in silence for a while, I'm just waiting for her to say the same thing she said happened to the first two, Luna turns to me and laughs as if she could read my mind, "Him? Nah! We hired some tugs and made them beat him to death, it took him 4 months to get out of the hospital," a chill goes down my spine as I hear that, a part of me is glad that never happened to me, now I understand what "trust" really means to them, another part of me looks with pity at the past me from being scared of Kizuna and Siro knowing where I live, that seems to be the tip of the iceberg of the things they can do.

"Then what the fourth guy I did?" I ask, she shrugs instantly, that was an unexpected reaction, her face shows frustration, she pokes the food on the table with her finger, "The fourth guy was the worst of all, up to this moment I still feel awful inside when I remember what happened," Her voice is both crackly and sad, if I push and ask her to tell me she may not do it, she dips her finger on the cheese and puts it in her mouth, I wait, patient, she takes a sip of sake, "The fourth guy… was really handsome," She looks at me and blushes, "Not handsome like you, but handsome, we had high hopes for him, we invited him to the karaoke, and we explained him what we wanted…" she holds on the glass with both hands, she's getting angrier and angrier and murms of rage begin to come out of her mouth, she breaks the glass, I jump startled and look for the first aid kid on the kitchen. There's blood and sake over the table, I clean her hands, is just a small scratch on her right hand, I put her a band-aid, she tears up a little, holding her hand, I clean her tears with a finger and kiss her on the cheek, she turns to me, we kiss, these are kisses of comfort, they feel weird, but the moment I feel her trembling, I kiss her again, until she calms down, "That is enough, you don't have to tell me, I was too pushy about it," She shakes her head, "No, you have to know, it's important that you know," I surround her with my arms as she curls on my chest. "After we explained him everything… He stand up and started shouting at us, 'how you dare to want such things' he said, 'idols are supposed to be cute and pure' he said, then before running away he started insulting us for wanting to have sex, called us sluts and so on," She sounds hurt, she begins to cry over my chest, "I've never feel that awful before, he insulted us over and over, and I was so scared…" Her hands gripping on my shirt, I rub her back slowly in circles, "After that, we all gave up on that stupid plan, no one wanted to go through something like that again, we just couldn't find a man that could understand us," Her tears slowly stopping, I can totally feel how she's cleaning her nose with my shirt, but I can't complain about it at the moment, "So when we found out Ai continued with the plan by herself and had been meeting you for several months, I was really scared," She raises her head, I cares her forehead slowly, "I was really scared you would hurt her like the rest of the guys did, but you proved me wrong," She smiles a little, it even feels like I earned that smile, "Of course, that doesn't undo everything that happened before, along with the way I look at men now, but you at least, are unique," She says with a wider smile, we kiss again.

We finish eating, and together we clean the dishes, she continues telling me about everything. It began as an idea, "wouldn't be nice to have someone we could have sex with?" in their line of work, a romantic relationship wasn't possible, along those lines, they wouldn't be able to hold a relationship without the production finding out, the idea started moving to reality and they started planning it in secret, but why make such an effort for something like that? Well, why not? Every one of them is successful in their work, and there's nothing wrong in wanting to fulfill every aspect of their lives, some of them felt lonely and wanted the touch of a man without risking her hearts, others wanted a way to relax from work, as from day to day, life could just get really hard for them, that last part is something I learned the difficult way. I understand my position better; I understand my place on their lives and what it means they can lean on me, and more importantly, the whole "trust" theme has a whole new meaning to me. "Now that you know everything, what do you think?" Luna asks me, her face is red, and not from being embarrassed, I take the glass of sake out of her hands, "I think I respect you," I say while kissing her forehead, she lets out a little scream and looks down on the floor, "Should I had said more than that?" I ask, lifting her head back with my hand, she's undeniably happy, "Actually, that is more than enough," we kiss over and over, she asks me to undress her with a wide smile, she makes passionate times look silly, but that is just another beautiful part of her.

"So, what do you think?" She asks to me while posing naked, she's even sexier without clothes than what I thought, "Your look beautiful under the lights of the fire," Even though she's drunk, I can notice her getting flustered, she crosses her arms and sits, "You could've just said something stupid about my breasts and leave it there, geez," I crawl and lean to her, to intimidate her a little, she avoids visual contact, "I could spend all night talking about you if you want," she shakes her head, "Don't, that would be embarrassing," I laugh and see her pout, "You know what I mean!" she pinches my cheeks, "Now don't make me wait anymore and get naked too," she releases me and I nod, standing up I walk to the room to look for something first, "Hey! There's no meaning if I can't see you take off your clothes!" She yells from the distance, but I ignore her, I look for a bag on my belongings and come back only wearing my underwear, "Holy molly!" She flusters and laughs loudly, "Is this a joke right?! Are you wearing some muscle themed T-shirt?! You can't be that ripped!" God, why does she make me laugh like this, I sit back to her and the first time she does is touch my arms, "This is so awesome, your arms are so big and strong, the fuck," Her eyes caught the bag I brought and she looks at me with disgust, "Don't tell me you brought sex toys for our vacation, I'm not into that, you know? I'm seriously not into that" She makes me laugh again, maybe this is what Siro mean when she said Luna would be trouble, "No, no, is nothing like that, it's a surprise, please, close your eyes and open your mouth," her face of disgust keeps in, she stutters for a moment, but gives up at the end, closing her eyes and opening her mouth while naked has an effect on me that I didn't take into account and it's making me horny, but that is not why I asked her that, I open the bag and bring a yellow colored candy, take the wrapper off, and put it on her mouth, she closes her mouth and jumps startled from the taste, "HONEY FLAVORED CANDY!" She yells, tasting it with a smile from ear to ear, her arms waving like a little child, "Yeah, you said in your birthday stream that you wanted to try some, it's real honey by the way, not just honey flavored," I explain, but she ignores me over the candy, massaging her own cheeks, "It's so sweet! I can't believe you remembered it!" She giggles and hugs me tight while munching on the candy, ah, her breasts are so soft and they feel so nice against my chest, "Well, I kind of; wanted to give you something for your birthday, and, uhm," I cough, God this is actually hard to say, "And you're important to me, Luna." She stays silent for a while, the only noises I can her are the sparks of the fire and the candy hitting her teeth, "You shouldn't say those things… it's going to make me feel bad when I pay you once the vacations are over," she isn't wrong, I scratch the back of her head a little, she lies over me as we watch the fire on the floor, covered with the blanket, "It doesn't matter, really," I whisper to her, she raises her head in confusion, "That I say you're important to me, it doesn't matter if I say those things when you pay me at the end," I continue, rubbing her back softly with my fingertips, her body twitches from the tickles and it makes her giggle, I feel the tiny hairs on her back bristle, "This is all part of my job, I now understand that," Her face gets closer, I rub her lips with mine, "Part of your job? Being unnecessarily romantic?" She says with a smirk, "But that makes you happy, am I wrong?" I give her a kiss, she tries to hide her reaction, but is not possible being so close face to face, "Yes… I like it, I don't have anyone in my life to tell me things like that… I like how it feels in my heart," I surround her body on my arms and she curls on my chest, "You're so warm…" She whispers, I kiss her again and get close to her ear, "Will you let me keep telling you sweet nothings?" Her body trembles, she shouts an embarrassed moan as I blow air over her ear, I can feel her hands gripping on my chest, her respiration growing faster, "Yes, please, make me feel loved."

They're not only dealing with a need for sex, they're dealing with the lack of emotional and physical support that they can't get from their family and friends, something that only a person who can be incredibly close to them can give, at that moment on the hut, that was what I thought.

"Wait, what are you doing?! That feels too good!" She moans and twitches; it makes me laugh a little, "I was only kissing your neck, maybe you're just too drunk?" I ask her, she's breathing so hard for that little kissing her back arches, she can't say anything, "Has no one ever kissed you on the neck before?" She shakes her head then looks away and with a really tiny voice, she whispers, "This is my first time after all…" That caught me out of guard, she hides her face with her hands, then whispers again, "C'mon… say something!" She begs for an answer, but I still don't know what to say "Well, I-" I stutter, she gets angry and interrupts me, sitting on the floor, "Please don't tell me you're one of those who thinks I should do it with someone I really love," I take a deep breath and shake my head, "Not at all, forgive me, I was just surprised, and," I scratch my head and laugh, a bit scared, "I just suddenly thought of what would happen if your fans knew that I took your first time," She looks at me with eyes wide open before spitting from the shock of my comment and laughing, she holds on her tummy with both arms, I feel so embarrassed for saying that, "Don't worry for them, honestly," She says on a sweet tone, lying back on the floor and biting her thumb with inviting eyes, "Why would I care of fans who are always saying my dress make my breasts look like a butt?" That arguments kind of kills the mood, I want to tell her, but she continues, "I'm glad that my first time is going to be with you, I couldn't have chosen a better partner even if I could," Her smile is one of a person who has already made her mind, she opens her arms and welcomes me back, I lean slowly on her and go back to kiss her neck, I can feel her nails rubbing on my back, she's trying her best to keep her voice down, even though there's no one else here but us, maybe she doesn't want me to think of her as a loud woman on sex, I feel her breasts with my both hands as my mouth kisses down her chest on a straight line, damn they're just so big and soft, gently pressing my hands is enough to feel her skin between my fingers, she covers her face with her hands as she moans and I keep moving down to her belly, licking her bellybutton makes her moans turn into a sudden attack of laughter and she ends smacking my head and throwing me away, that really did hurt, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, is just, that was so sudden I thought you were messing with me!" She hurries to hug me and apologize, I rub the back of my head, I think I'll have a bump by tomorrow, "It's fine Luna, we are just, exploring the things you like and the things you don't, this was supposed to happen," I pet her head, she looks at me with puppy eyes, "Even though I hit you so hard and you're still so nice, I'm really sorry!" It takes several minutes after she forgives herself, and after resting her back over the skirt of the sofa, she looks at me, asking me to continue, I give her a smile and kiss her on the lips, this time I can feel her tongue asking for attention, she tastes like honey and alcohol.

"I'm having second thoughts of this," she says insecure as I cares her hips and start to kiss below her bellybutton, "It's fine if you don't want me to lick you down there," I pause and tell her, her lips make a weird figure as she tries to speak out, "I want you to do it… I believe is going to feel good, is just…" She looks away nervous, "What is it then?" I ask, she waves her arms conflicted, "Are you really going to make me say it dude?!" She makes angry noises while looking at me, takes a deep breath and continues with a tiny voice, "I'm… hairy down there… I forgot to shave…" God, why she does this, why does she make me laugh so hard in such unneeded moments, she takes a cushion and screams on it from the embarrassment, I calm down and kiss her crotch deeply, then hear her scream from the surprise and slowly raise her head to look at me from over the cushion, "I wouldn't say something as cruel and mean like I won't continue until you shave, you're fine like this, Luna, please, let me please you," She looks down in silence, holding the cushion with her arms until she nods, "Thank you, for dealing with me, I must be a pain in the ass…" I answer her by kissing her down again, her legs twitches on surprise, "Not at all, I'll give you the time you need to get used to this, I'll take the whole two weeks if necessary, but I won't let you go unsatisfied," I keep kissing her, beak kisses, I wet my lips with my tongue and kiss her again, slowly spreading her pussy with my thumbs and kiss her again, she loses the strength to stay still and lies on the floor, "I'm really glad you're here," She whispers on her moans, "I don't think anyone would have keep up with me this far, and… is starting to feel really good all f a sudden…" She squirms, I feel her legs tangling my head, her thighs are thick, I'm actually having a hard time breathing , but she's finally enjoying it, I can't just stop here. I can tell by the way she presses her legs against me when I hit one of her sweet spots, her fingers brushing my hair in despair by not knowing what to do with all of this new information, my tongue for her on this moment must be filling her brain with so many shocks, I can feel her respiration through her body, I can't see her, but just to think of the way she arches her back when breathing heavy from feeling this good makes me even more excited.

"Ok, you're ready to go," I lift my head up, stand up and take my underwear off, I can hear how she gulps down saliva on surprise looking at my buddy hanging out, "I'm having second thoughts again," she says with a trembling voice, "No need to be scared, it won't hurt you at all," I reply with a smile, grabbing her left hand as I lean, she shouts small moans as she feels my member lying over her belly, "Amazing… It's so hot, it's like it's boiling on my tummy…" She giggles nervously, the sudden fear changed in a blink for curiosity, she shakes her hips to feel it rubbing against her stomach, "It may be as hot as the logs on the fire… It kind of makes me want it," Her smile is honest, feeling like she has find the answer by herself, I use my right hand to rub the tip against her crotch, her body reacts instantly to it, I just love the way she arches her back, I give her a deep kiss on the neck as I slide it inside of her, slowly, with patience, I can see her being both surprised and scared, hiding it under with small giggles of perversion, it feels like she's waiting for me to say something, but "Can you feel it? I'm almost all the way inside now," Her eyes wide open, she screams loudly into my ear, "No way! What about the 'hurt' part?" Please, I'm begging you, stop making me laugh, "I told you it won't hurt you, that is just a myth, now I'm going all the way, be ready," she nods in silence, I keep pushing, her entire body twitches, "Y-you! You hit something! What is this feeling?!" She's turning awfully red now, her face, making a weird expression, after a few seconds of silence, I finally get it, gently patting her forehead, I say, "Luna, Luna you can breath, C'mon," She takes a deep breath through her mouth, that scared me for a second, I bury my face in her chest and start laughing, this girl is trouble all right, "Meanie, don't laugh at me!" She yells, laughing too.

"My tummy suddenly felt so full, it kind of shocked me and I forgot how to breathe," She says while rubbing her stomach with her hands, "But does it feel good?" I ask, caressing her head, she gives me so far the most honest smile of the night and nods, "It feels incredible… Thank you, I'm not scared anymore," We kiss, hugging each other by the neck, I can feel her legs shyly clinging on my waist as I begin to trust, I've never heard this voice of her before, it's almost addictive, her breasts jiggle whenever I push it inside, but she notices it and holds them with her arms, embarrassed, I kiss her forehead on an apology and she smiles back to me, "This is the best thing ever, please, let's do it over and over again for the next two weeks," with an evil smile, I get close to her ear, "That is going to cost you extra," She giggles, at this point I'm more than used to it now, "Of course, I'll pay, as long as you remember what I asked you to do," I kiss her on the lips, "Of course, I'll make feel the most loved woman in the world, Luna."

The night moved along sweetly, maybe too much, each time she reached an orgasm, it would take her about 20min to recover her strength and say, "Please, one more time," which later turned to be seven times, I learned to fear first timers' thirst because of her. After that day forward, things didn't go so sweet, truth is, being trapped in a hut for four days wasn't so easy, there were times when the storm made the power go off, and we kind of fight a couple of times because of the cold in the hut, although I'm not sure I could call it a fight, over and over she would end laughing at me and hugging me as a way to apologize, it wasn't as much as a fight, but maybe a desire of her to pretend to have a discussion with a man over something silly, she's just that way.

The storm finally calmed down on the fifth day, we took as many jackets as we could and went outside to look at the fresh snow covering the scenery, we got the phone lines working, and she stopped just in time some guys on her production staff come here, since they were worried about her being alone in the storm, but she managed to convince them to don't come. The rest of the week and the next one were better, it gave me all the time to meet her in the most precious layer of her personality, a charming, innocent woman who shined like a sun even if she was quiet, I may have let myself get too involved, but sometimes it felt like her smile could get me blind, she has the most free spirit, although sometimes apathetic and silly, I found her way to get over things very fast is just a method of protection she developed.

We loved making sex in front of the fire, and I loved the way the flames made her skin shine, we had sex on the room, on the bathroom and even the kitchen, it was honestly hard, we probably did it around four or five times each day. She would look at me with thirst when exercising; it looks like that turned her on a lot, as she liked to bite my abdomen after I finished my routine and ended all hot and sweaty, she also made me sing to her a lot, it seems that turned her on, too. The two weeks passed by really fast, "This was the best vacations I've ever had, thank you, for being so sweet with me," I still remember such honest words, it makes my heart beat fast, I want to keep supporting her in the best way I can, and I hope I can continue doing it.

 **PART VIII**

"C'mon, one more time, do it one more time!" A month has gone by since my vacations with Luna, I dropped college, never had the attitude for advanced studies anyway, and in the new community where I'm living I don't have to worry for pretending to have a normal live, everyone cares of their own business, a bit selfish since it throws away the whole "community" meaning, but it works for me. "Don't be so stubborn! We're begging, just one last time!" The final turn has come, and I was at Hime and Hina's apartment as they told me to come, but right now they're just messing around. Surprised of my figure, they're taking it too far, at first it was funny, they brought to the living room all the cans and bottles they couldn't open by themselves and made me open them, but after that it started to get annoying, I was literally doing a muscles' exhibition show for them, like breaking nuts shells' with my finger, that was crazy difficult, I actually didn't know I could do that, then they started making me do pushups with them over my back and lift them up from the floor with my arms by hanging up on them as I stand up, this is how animals on the circus must feel, "One last time," I say reluctant, spreading my arms to for them to hold on, I lift them up and hear them laugh like kids, "Whoa, so high!" The first two times I didn't mind, but this is the seventh time and I'm starting to feel it on my muscles, I repeat them I won't do it anymore, they nod with a big smile, they seem to be satisfied for now.

It is pretty late already, the sun was setting when I came here, so I guess it must 10pm by now, "Say, now that we are over with the premise, what if we jump to the-" But Hime interrupts me, "Ah, there's no more beer! Do you want another beer? I sure want another beer!" I nod, with a forced smile, she picks the empty cans and I give her mine, "As I was saying, I think, is about time for-" Hime interrupts me again, "Whew, we sure had fun tonight right?! Like; crazy fun!" I can notice the way she flusters, but Hina waves her hand apologizing to me, "Don't mind her, is just it has been a really long time since we've been with a man she's really nervous," she tells me with a smile, Hime from the other side, just shakes nervously like a hamster, "D-d-d-don't be ridiculous, I'm the one who has been waiting for this chance the m-m-most!" We both laugh at Hime, I like how the roles have changed now, "You sure are, " Hina says with a mocking tone, gets close to me, then pretends to whisper, "Between you and me, she's was so excited to meet you she had a wet dream the night before today, she was really loud too, I could hear her on my room," We can hear the trembling Hime dropping the cans of beer on the floor from hearing that, "SUZUKI YOU TWERP, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM THAT!" Hina runs away like a bullet as Hime chases her around the living room, I bet the neighbors have to deal with this noise every day, ah, right, they did told me it was ok to call them by their first names. I'm honestly both tired of waiting and excited, they stop pulling each others' hair once they see me take my shirt off, they stare in silence looking me undress, well, at least Hina, Hime can't avoid but stutter nonsense words as she looks at me, I take everything but my underwear, and look at them while caressing the bulge on my pants, they both gulp down, a bit scared, "Enough with the silly time, come," I order them, I'm not supposed to be the one in charge, and I really did not know what would happen if I tried, but in the end, they walk back to the sofa, holding hands, they stand in front of me, "sit," I continue, they nod and sit seiza-style, hey, this is fun, "Now, let's go to the room, shall we," I say while walking to the hallway, but from behind, the nervous hamster stops me, "Wait just a minute there!" She yells, raising her hand, "Why does it feel you think you're going to have sex with both of us at the same time?" Her voice is serious, but still scared, her face glowing red, either from chasing Hina around or just from being embarrassed, "We won't?" I ask, honestly a bit surprised, Hina laughs out loud and suddenly like a switch, the scared girl becomes a more composed and serious person, "Of course not! Don't tell me you're one of those who thinks we are tied from the waist and are always having threesomes?" Hina keeps laughing, holding her stomach with her arms, "Those are the worst fans we could ever have," she says while laughing, I turn back and apologize, "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to offend you, then, have you already decided who goes first?" I ask, they look at each other with a smile and make a weird pose, "We are going to decide that now, right Hina?" Her gesture changes as for one who is going to pitch a base ball, "You're right Hime!" Hina follows her pretending to have a bat on her hands, it is my time to be serious now, "Wait, are you really going to decide like this? With Rock, paper and scissors?" They both laugh, "Of course! This is the funniest way to decide after all!"

Tanaka Hime and Suzuki Hina, probably the most adorable and funniest duo VTuber out there, with their charming personalities and friendly auras, these girls have ranked up in the popularity polls way too fast, one complements the other, but it's like talking about gasoline and fire, and I know they don't mean ill intention of spending all the night messing with me and laughing until they can't breathe, but the time for laughing ended long ago. I sit back on the sofa and wait, their game of rock, paper and scissors, doesn't seem to have an end, and when it looked like Hina had won, Hime asked for a best of three and they continued playing, I walk to the fridge and take a beer, then keep watching them from the kitchen, maybe they're both nervous and are having a hard time deciding who should go first? I want to believe in this thought, because so far they're having a hell of fun out there playing that silly game.

Hime raises victorious in the end, and without saying a word, waving her legs, embarrassed in front of the hallway, she signals me to follow her, I give my beer to Hina and kiss her on the cheek, "Don't you dare to fall asleep," I whisper on her ear with a smile as I follow Hime into her room, I can notice the way Hina bites her lips and flusters from behind us. My first reaction is to cover my nose when I go inside of her room, the stench of make-up is the worst I've smelled, Hime laughs nervously "Sowy, sowy, I, kind of got carried away with the make-up for tonight and I also dropped some on the floor," I try to breathe through my nose on an attempt to get used of it, "It's fine, let's just sit on the bed," She nods and sits with me, I hold her right hand and look into her eyes, she looks down embarrassed, her left hand slowly touching my abdomen, "Uwah, a real macho," Fine, that caught me out of guard and made me laugh, "You girls are always saying stuff like that, but I just have a nice figure, I'm far away from being one of those guys on TV who can pull a boat with their mouth," She laughs from my comment, this time, on a sweet way, it seems we are finally going into terms, I hold her by the chin and rub her lips with my thumb, she blushes and leans her face on my hand, "Do you like my make-up…? I really made an effort to impress you tonight," She asks with a small tone, "Of course, you look beautiful, Hime," she giggles, she's slowly opening to me, "Really? You don't want me to take it off?" I shake my head, "Not at all, but I hope that you're wearing a waterproof brand," she giggles again, resting her arms around my neck, looking at me with desire, "Because we are going to sweat a lot?" She asks and I smile wide, "Now you're getting it!" We kiss, her lips are soft and taste sweet because of her lipstick, her breath is warm and it smells like alcohol, it's a weird combination.

Looking at her taking off that dress was the most erotic thing I could have experienced; she's so skinny you can see how some of her ribs and bones from her waist leave a mark on her skin, and that makes her even sexier, her breasts are small drops of heaven, everything about her body is just perfect, we kiss with our tongues, our bodies rubbing each other, her pelvis specially, rubbing hard on my bulge, she has a unique way to move her hips, she giggles from her own perversion, it seems she's unable to speak proper words when she's excited. "So, you've done this before," I tell to her while taking my underwear off, she takes no hesitation in touching it with her hands and stroking me, "Yes, both Hina and I had boyfriends before we started being VTubers," she explains, a bit sad, I lift her up from her hips and put her over my lap, she laughs while licking her lips and looking at my dick, "You broke with them?" I continue asking, she rubs my tip with her fingertips, it feels so good, "More like they broke with us, none of them wanted to deal with being couples of VTubers," it's amazing the way she says it, she doesn't seem to feel anything about it, Hime herself raises her legs and using her right hand, from behind her back, begins to position my member on her crotch, her moans are erotic, I hold her by the hips, and once I feel she rubs the tips close to the entrance, I slide myself in, she shakes and moan with her tongue out, but she's incredibly happy, "Do you miss him sometimes?" I ask, at this point just for teasing her, she gets it and laughs, holding herself on my neck and shaking her hips on circles inside of me, "You're kidding? After tonight, I will be only able to think about you!" We smile, panting to each other, we kiss, she's incredibly tight, maybe for being so tiny, and the fact she's been so eager doesn't help, I feel my dick already burning inside of her, she's just so hot.

She rides me with desire, her moans matching the rhythm of her legs, I wrap my hands around her waist, feeling my fingertips from each other hands touch while I hold her is incredibly hot, she's just that tight, her sex face is erotic, and she really can't talk while doing it, that makes it more amusing, she just pants and moans with her mouth wide open, and her tongue out, drooling over my body and looking at me with sleepy eyes. Suddenly, the door of the room spreads wide open with a hit, and a drunken Hina comes inside with the six-pack from the fridge on her hand, "Can I come in?!" She yells, I should point out what she just did, but I fear if I do so they will joke at each other again and kill the mood, Hime twitches, both surprised and scared, she smacks my face with the palm of her hands, still unable to talk, she signals me to turn back to Hina and let her lie on the bed so Hina can't see her naked, I do as she begs, but Hina just keeps walking inside the room, brings a chair near the bed and sits while drinking a can of beer, Hime hurries to grab a pillow from her bed and cover her body with it, "Hina you twerp! What do you think you're doing?!" She yells, this is getting really awkward, "Can't you tell? I want to look at you while you have sex with him, C'mon, continue," she gives us a drunken giggle, I look at Hime, I'm still hard and inside of her, "What… what should we do?" I ask, she groans while pulling her pigtails, "She's not going to leave us alone even if we tell her, not when she's that drunk, urgh… let's, let's continue… I'll never forgive you for this!" She points at Hina with her finger, the other girl just laughs and rest her head on her arms, looking at us as if she's watching a movie. With Hime's waist still on my lap, I fix my legs and renew my trusts, Hina gasps and giggles hearing Hime's small moans, she kneels in the skirt of the bed and takes Hime's pillow away, just to put it behind her head, "There, it should feel better now," Hime murms ashamed as her naked body can be totally seen for her friend, "You always do stuff like this when you're drunk… You'll pay for this tomorrow, you'll see!" Hime yells, but Hina just laughs and sits back on the chair.

The silence goes back to the room after a couple of minutes and I feel Hime's legs wrapping around me, she has managed to get over Hina looking at us, I feel her hand pulling down my neck, I lean and kiss her, she's boiling hot, her kisses are so passionate, without us noticing, Hina has pulled down her short and underwear, leave them hanging on her left leg, raised her legs over the chair and started fingering herself, her left hand inserting two fingers inside of her pussy, her right hand moving from behind her back, inserting her middle finger inside of her ass, we both look at her surprised. "Uwah, I've never seen her going this far, actually I didn't even know how her crotch looked like, God, this is so embarrassing," she looks at the wall and uses a hand to block her eyes from looking back at Hina again, "Doesn't this turn you on though? Your friend is feeling good from looking at you being pleasured," I whisper in her ear, her whole body trembles, "Don't get gross you too!" She whispers loudly and holds my face with both hands, "There's nothing I can do about her, I'm sorry, but please, focus on making me feel good, ok?" She goes into my ear and bit softly into my lobe, "I want you to do it inside," I shouldn't say how much that turned me on, but it did, as Hina looked at us go hard on each other, her moans from masturbating would mix with our own, everything meeting together as a huge and loud moan from a grouped orgasm.

Hime smiles wide, she pulls my neck and kisses me over and over, giggling satisfied, "My tummy feels so warm thanks to you," her tone is sweet yet her words only help to make me raise again, the way she insist on kissing me as a thanks it's adorable, her legs still clinging on me to don't pull it out, but Hina takes me by an arm and pulls me away anyway, "Ok, now's my turn," Hime sighs as her friend pulls me away, she waves goodbye to me with a seducing smile, "Hurry and come back soon, the night is still young!" She says with a laugh, her nervous self was gone long ago I guess, in the distance, we can hear her yell again, "Suzuki you twerp, come pick up your panties!" Hina laughs while opening the door of her room, "Tomorrow!" She yells while pushing me inside. She turns the lights on, I stand shocked, this time is not the smell, but the decorations, Hina have said many times she's an otaku, but I did not expect her room to be the one of an otaku too, anime girl posters everywhere and a stands full of girl figurines and manga, they almost cover all the walls, making the room smaller to what it really is. She smiles and sits on the bed waving her legs, "C'mon, come here, let's get wild," I scratch the back of my head, "Shouldn't I take a shower first?" I ask, but she grabs me by the waist and pulls me close, "Actually, you're fine this way," she holds my ass with both hands and kisses the tip of my rod, "Ah, just seconds ago this was inside of Hime's…" She kisses it again, slowly, "I can taste her…" She takes me with her right hand, sucking and licking it clean all over, she looks so nasty but that is what it makes it hot, "Don't tell me… you actually want to do it with Hime?" I ask as she pumps my dick with her mouth, Hina pulls it out and I can see a string of saliva and semen hanging on the air, "It kind of started as a fantasy, actually…" she stops and lies on the bed, "I really went and masturbated in front of her didn't I? I'm the worst," I sit near her and pet her head, she wipes her mouth with a hand, "The idea came up on a day when I was masturbating, it was interesting and exciting, to think of having sex with Hime and a man, but what kind of person would ask that to her best friend?!" She grabs a pillow and screams in it, her legs hitting the bed, I try to calm her down rubbing her back and her head, "Why did I drink this much anyway? She will never forgive me for that."

In the end, she falls asleep on my lap, and after an hour, Hime knocks the door and I tell her to come in, gesturing her to be silent, "I knew it was weird I wasn't hearing anything, I'm really sorry about her, she's usually well behaved, I don't know why she had so much beer," She whispers while brushing Hina's hair with her fingers, "That is what she said, actually," I tell her, we both smile, "I hope we didn't scare you off with how chaotic the night has been," I shake my head, "It is my job to please you both and I'll do it the best I can," she giggles while playing with Hina's hair, "The girls were right when they said you were a nice person."

We pick the clothes we left around the house and folded them, Hime gives me a kiss and points me where the bathroom is, giving me a towel, I walk inside and open the shower, the door of the bathroom opens again, a sleepy Hina comes inside. "I can't believe you left me alone!" She groans, hitting me softly on the chest and getting in the shower, she jumps like a cat that falls in the tub, "Holy hell this is cold! Were you planning to shower with water this cold?!" I groan and give a loud sigh, patience, I need patience, I decide to ignore her and get in the shower with her. She has a nice figure, like, way too nice, she's slim and curved, even her pubes look charming down there, unconsciously, I take the soap and begin to scrub her back, she twitches and laughs, getting closer, she guides my hands full of soap to her breasts and her crotch, kissing her from behind, I can feel the drunken beast waking up again, she turns and jumps over me, I hold her by the legs and push her against the wall, kissing her with the tongue, I use the wall to help me to put it inside of her, but she pokes my nose and shakes her head, "Oh, sorry, I thought you wanted-" She interrupts me again putting the finger on my lips, "Not that, I want you to use the other hole," Her nasty smile is to die for, I do as she says and change my direction, slowly pushing it inside, her eyes rolling back her head with a smile, "It has been ages!" She yells, her legs waving, it's hard to keep her up when she moves like that, but the way she wishes to be fuck is just too good. The water falls over us as she screams from my thrusts, the bill for this is going to cost them a lot.

I pull it out once I finish and she hurries me to push me out of the bathroom, anal sex is good, but is weird and it can be awkward too, I guess she didn't want me to hear her farting or something, I stand naked on the door of the bathroom waiting for her to let me back in when Hime passes by with a can of beer on her hand, she massages her forehead with her fingertips, "I won't even ask, just come back to my room when is over," this has been a hell of a night, in many ways than one.

 **PART IX**

 _ **"Sometimes, it was complicated."**_

"Right there! Right there feels good!" Ai said as I pumped into her from behind, she using the glass of her room as support while we had sex while standing up, she liked to look back and watch me trust her with a horny smile, her face sweating, her lower half doing her best to match my rhythm, at night, when we do it like this, I see the lights of the cars pass by on the streets reflect on the glass of her room and her body, it always feels surreal, and somehow, romantic, doing it like this feels like the most pure expression of our "relationship", the way she tilts her head and fixes her hair with a sole movement as we fuck it's incredible, she's a natural, and she enjoys it more than anyone, she suddenly turns back and pushes me away, "Wait…" She's panting really loud, "Let's… continue in the bed," she walks as she cans and drops her body on the bed, slowly crawling inside and turning back to me, a bit confused, I follow her and we kiss. Looking at each other and with her legs around my waist, I continued to trust her, she moaned softly with each movement, then she begin to cares my face, looking at me with weird eyes of adoration, "It's… something the matter?" I ask, truly unaware of her thoughts, "Say… does it feel good, inside of me?" That turned me on, that turned me on so bad, but her tone is the one of a sad person, it crosses on my mind that she always does stuff like this when she's over a lot of stress, I give her a kiss and a smile, "It always feels incredible inside of you," I manage to answer, panting and without stop moving, I can feel her legs clinging tighter on me, "Do you prefer me?" She asks again, this time on a much sadder tone, I can't stop moving, the way she makes my heart beat, it's just so unfair, I slow down for a moment, and getting closer to her ear, before I smash her as hard as possible, I whisper, "Yes… Because I love you," I can hear her gasps surprised, but before she can say anything back, I move anew, her whole body moving in answer to my trusts, "Wait, you can't just say something like that, wait!" She begs, but I can't stop, take it, just take it all, feel exactly how you make me feel, with a loud, long moan coming from her mouth, I can feel her hands desperately trying to hold on my back, she's doing some nasty, groan noises as her body twitches from orgasming, this time I hold her face with both hands, and we kiss, we kiss not like two people who like to have sex with each other, we kiss like two lovers who are thirsty for each other, "W-wait.." She stutters when I was about to slide out, "Can't you… just, don't pull it out, let's stay like this for a while, ok?" She begs me again with the sad tone; her eyes are just so honest and beautiful, "Are you sure?"I ask, I actually feel kind of uncomfortable in this position, as I'm trying to don't stomp her with the weight of my body, she nods and kisses me again, "If… That is what a person who loves me would do," She mumbles, looking away. My heart is beating again, no matter what happens between us, she never stops being unfair.

 _ **"The surprises never stopped."**_

When Siro asked me with a text if I wanted to know what was to on the box she hide from me the first time we met, I was unsure to say yes, but I agreed in the end, the next picture in our LINE conversation showing the contents of the box was more than unexpected, and as she confessed me she wanted to try it with me, she started giving me a long list of things I should do once I get to her place.

"Welcome home, master," Siro said as I opened the door of the penthouse, there she was, almost naked, wearing a black leather corset, cat ears, a collar with a belt and an anal plug-tail. In silence and with a smile, she handed me the belt with both hands, I gulped down saliva and looked for courage inside of me to remember her instructions and follow the role-play. I close and lock the door, take the belt and use it to pull her close to me, holding her waist with my left hand I hold her face with the other and kiss her, she's trembling, either for the anticipation of this dirty game or because she's more scared of trying this than what she shown to be on the messages. I continue to pull her by the belt and bring her to the couch in the living room, this is making my heart beat on a bad way, when she tries to crawl up to the couch, I hold her tight by the jaw with one hand, "Cats need permission to get in the couch," I can hear her gasping excited, without any shame, despite I know the way I'm holding her face may hurt her, she doesn't seem to care, on the contrary, she purrs on my hand and sucks on my thumb, "I'm sorry master," her tone turns me on so bad, she's really into it, there's a blindfold on the table as she said it would be, I kneel and cover her eyes with it, and pulling with the belt I make her crawl in all fours around the living room at least three times; she was more calm after that, her body stopped trembling, but a blindfold was just the tip of the iceberg of the toys that were in the table.

Next step was to prepare her for sex, without removing the blindfold, I had to tie a gag ball around her mouth, then after giving her permission to get on the couch and put her face to rest over my lap, I took a dildo on the table and slide it inside of her, turning it on, we both decided to leave her in that situation for at least an hour. Moan after moan, her saliva will flood into my pants and drench them along with the cushion, I can swear she came a couple of times, all I could do while waiting for the hour to pass by was to read the news on my phone and pet her head, it was, new, and interesting, exciting by a lot of reasons, I've never been at this level of control over a person, trust really is the most important thing in this human world. An hour has passed by, I remove the gag ball and lift the blindfold up, her face is vivid red, she is panting hard and her eyes lack of her usual shine, she's too deep on the waves of pleasure the dildo is giving her, "Master, I did my best, will you reward me now?" She can barely talk, yet she's begging me, "But you know what a good cat would do? Stay for another hour like that," I can't believe what I'm saying, neither does she, but the gasp she gave when she heard that, was the same gasp she did when she couldn't get on the couch, "If… If Master wants it, then, I'll do my best, and hold it for another hour…" She gives me a sweet, really sweet smile, I caress her face and put everything back up, and as I asked, she stayed like that for another hour.

After two hours of teasing her, I removed the dildo and the blindfold, I pulled her by the belt and tried to take her to her bed room, but she gave a loud moan and fell on the floor, her legs were too weak after two hours of masturbation, I got close to her and she got scared, I doubt, I can't tell if she wants me to punish her or she's really scared, being the one in charge is hard, so I do what I would have done in any other situation, I take her into my arms and carry her to the room, her smile with the gag ball on is the weirdest thing I've ever seen, I kiss her forehead and we continue with the role-play. I take a couple of handcuffs she left on the bed, I use one to tie her hands on a corner, and the other to tie her ankles, making her lie on her stomach while being tied, I take my clothes off and get inside of her, her moans are far beyond normal, waiting for this for two hours must have been really hard, but it gets me so excited to hear her, I use my fists to stand on the bed as if I was doing push-ups, and then, using all my strength, I begin to trust her as fast as possible, like a piston, the bed bounces, her moans are messy, I can hear her climax right before I orgasm inside of her, I take the handcuffs off, and crawling like a cat, still on the character, she comes close to me and sucks me clean with a smile, we both fell asleep after that.

"That was amazing; it feels like I came back to life, all my stress is gone!" She says, hugging me tight, "I feel like we could have done it better though, do you want to try again next time?" She asks with a smile, I doubt again, "Not sure, but if you want, I'll do it again," she looks at me with a bittersweet smile, burying her face on my chest she continues, "I was so scared that you would run away at any moment, I thought you would think of me as a freak," I pet her face in silence, that hard feeling to describe every time they say stuff like that comes and invades my body, "You will always be the Siro I love and root for, no matter what kind of bed secrets' you have, I will always like you," she raises her face, both surprised and flustered, we share a warm kiss, a kiss of understanding.

 _ **"Sometimes, we went too far into each other."**_

"Right there, that's the spot, don't stop hitting it… urgh!" Mirai screamed, her hands holding on the sheets as hard as possible, as I pumped her ass like frenzy, she did ask to try anal the next time, and as I expected, she was expecting for me to just masturbate her and then try it, but I had to explain to her it was more difficult than that. I brought a bag with things we needed, and after I explained it, she still wanted it, so we continued. "It's cold! God it's so cold, this feels so weird!" She screamed and twitched as I slowly and with patience flushed the enema inside of her, we did it on the floor of her bedroom, where I started to stroke her her head once I finished with the enema, "All right, now you have to hold it like that for at least seven minutes," I tell her and she screamed on disbelief, after she went to the bathroom, she came to me crying and asking for a hug, saying she started having second thoughts about it, I told her it was fine to stop now, but after an hour of kissing and snuggling on the bed, she calmed down and asked me to continue. I proceeded by rubbing a natural notion on her ass to lubricate her, it was a lotion for babies, so it wouldn't burn her, we used a dildo first, and slowly after 20min she was capable to endure half of it inside, she was more excited and more eager than an hour ago, this time she wanted the real deal, we kissed, and then she took my clothes off.

"This is so crazy… crap… it feels like you're hitting my womb through my ass!" I never expected to hear such things from her, but when she switches, anything can happen, I turn her face to face, put her legs over my shoulders and holding her by the wrists I continued smashing her. After 30min she was more than used of it, and again a new part, hungry for rough sex emerged from the surface, her hands started to crawl and scratch my back, gently at first, but I started to feel her nails deeper and deeper on my skin, she laughed while moaning, her face is always a disaster, but her hands didn't seem to stop, "It's fine, let's be rough to each other," I whispered into her ear, she looked at me with puppy eyes, as if I said something she was waiting to hear for a long time, I could feel her nails going through my skin, scratching me and leaving me wounds, her teeth on my right shoulder, going deeper and deeper until they managed to pass through, I passed out when we both reached the orgasm, and Mirai was dead scared that I may had lighted out because of blood loss. I come back to my senses after two hours, she apologies over and over, but the truth is, every time she looks at the scars she gave me, she gets turned on.

 _ **"We were always trying new things."**_

"Are you sure of this? Don't you think is going to be difficult?" I ask to Nekomiya and she sits on my lap without undies, we sit on the desk and begins to open one of her shooter games, "It'll work out, I'm sure of it!" She says confident with a smug face, "It's that so, but what if you don't?" I tell her in the same tone, her smug face is replaced by an evil smirk, "Want to make a bet then?" We both laugh as if we were cartoon villains, "Oh really? Then, if you can't get 10 kills while I masturbate you, then you won't eat pudding for a week," she jumps surprised and intimidated, she wasn't expecting that, but the girl, far from quitting, she just slaps her cheeks with both hands and gets serious, "Bring it on!" I don't really need to explain how this was one really awkward session, as my fingers played with her crotch, she really tried to play the game as best as possible, sometimes my kisses on the neck would give her tickles and she would smack my head away, other moments she would moan and said that it felt good, her body twitching in the worst situations, I also teased her clit with my thumb trying to make her fail, in the end, she managed to make 11 kills. And as the proud Nekomata shared her victory pudding with me like a nice winner, her face flustered for a second and she whispered, "I want to try it again, but no games this time… I, I want to concentrate on your hands and your kisses only," she's an adorable girl.

 _ **"Exploring places that were still new for them."**_

"My God look at your back; what was Mirai thinking when she messed you up like this?! I'll have a talk-to with her later!" Luna yells while applying cream on my back, we're both naked and on her bed, I'm lying back on it as she massages me with something she said was good for the skin, "I don't mind, really," I insist, but she shakes her head and rubs me harder, "You can't say that, one of these times she may kills you just because you didn't stopped her!" She stops for a second and kisses the back of my neck, "And then what would I do without you?" she whispered on a sad tone, I turn my face to her, she's really red, I give her a smile and a kiss on the lips, we keep kissing until she gently pats my chest, signaling me to stop, "Say… this time, I want to do it, like doggies…" I kind of want to laugh, but I can't do that to such honest request, instead, "Oh right, because we always did it missionary on the hut right?" She gets redder and nods nervously, "I thought we could try something new and… I don't want you to think I'm stiff and boring on the bed," her honestly is both cute and hilarious, but to laugh to her words would be simply cruel.

We kiss again and then I crawl on the bed to be behind her as she tried to stand on all fours, "L-like this?" She asks while stuttering, "No, no, that way is too forced Luna, find a way you can be like that and be mildly comfortable, here, I'll help you," I take a pillow and put it under her knees as she ends by resting her face on the bed and raising her hips, "Like this is good…? H-how do I look?" She asks, waving her ass, "You look incredibly sexy, the way your breasts are hanging it's really erotic, and I have such a nice view of you plump ass right here," I say while gently smacking her butt cheeks and spreading her pussy with my thumbs, "It's that so... Then I'm glad," she giggles, somehow she was really worried that I would think of her as stiff, but that night, we fucked for two long hours and she herself suggested at least another two different poses that we both had fun together.

"Never tell the girls I did this or they'll haunt me forever with it," Luna begs awkwardly, as she squeezes my rod between her chest, "I know, I won't tell them," she looks at me, angry, "I mean it! Seriously, don't tell them… it's hard to try something everyone expects you to do just because you have big boobs… and I really want to do this with you, but everyone is just so mean about it," here comes that feeling again, her words are filled with worried, but she's also really horny for having my meat between her breasts, they're incredibly soft, but I understand the guts that she needed to try this, giving the worries that invade her, I caress her hair gently, "I promise I won't tell anyone, this will be our secret only."

 _ **"We broke boundaries we only fantasized about."**_

"Hina, no! W-what are you doing?!" Once again Hina asked us to let us watch her while we have sex, and I was nailing Hime doggy-style, pulling her head from her pigtails, when Hina stopped masturbating and started licking Hime's anus, holding her by the hips, "Your tongue… it feels good! It feels good but… Hina, please!" Hime begs for her friend to stop, she ignores her entirely and I'm too horny looking at Hina to stop her, she notices my eyes gazing at her and looks up to me, "Are you cumming? Are you close? Are you going to cum?" She asks with a lewd tone, she sits in seiza and with her hands on her knees, she postures politely while closing her eyes and opening her mouth, sticking her tongue out, "W-what… what is she doing now?! Whatever it is, don't listen to her!" I'm sorry Hime, but the face she's making it's throwing me out of the edge, I pull it out just in time, and holding Hina from the back of her head with a hand, I push my dick all the way down her throat as I orgasm and let all my shots into her mouth, Hime lies defeated on the bed and turns back to look at her friend working her head to suck and clean my meat, "Hina, that's super gross…" Hime whispers while panting, but Hina not only ignores her, she holds my semen inside of her mouth and practices a swap with a surprised, but equally eager Hime, after Hina shared her part with her, they both swallow it as if it were a cough pill, "How was it?" Hina asks with a perverted smile, "It was… salty, and really thick… is better than what I expected…" the flustered Hime answers, licking her lips a bit ashamed, Hina turns to me and giggles, "She said she wanted to try drinking it but she didn't had the guts to ask you, hehehe!" They start to fight each other, I yell and they stop and sit straight, they seem to have a liking for me bossing them, even so I'm so used for them to make the calls I'm not really sure when is my time, I pull them close to me and bring her faces down to my dick, they look up to me with a smile and begin to fill it with beak kisses, "It seem we are finally going to have that threesome you wanted, Hina," I say, the girl jumps and flusters as Hime raises an elbow, "I see, so this was your idea all along, Suzuki you twerp," She says, the girls look at each other while stroking me with her hands, "It's that a no…?" Hina asks nervously, Hime looks at her with dead cold eyes, "I'm sorry; I just thought it would be fun…" Hime looks away and blushing, she answers, "Idiot, I would do anything to make you happy."

"Can I change my opinion?" Hime asked, 30min later, as her face was under Hina's pelvis while my dick was thrusting inside of her ass, "B-but you said you wanted to try it t-too!" Hina screams while moaning, her body shaking as I plunged it inside of her, "I did, but you didn't say it was going to be an ass-to-mouth," Hime insists, while gently teasing Hina's clit with her fingers, "H-Hime, choose now, I'm really close!" I tell her, while feeling like I'm about to blast it, she murms conflicted for a few seconds, then closes her eyes and opens her mouth, receiving my dick, soapy on Hina's fluids and orgasming at the same time, she starts making, unexpected, hot moans, Hina pants and tries to catch a breath while Hime sucks me like crazy, the look on her eyes have changed, I pull it out slowly and I can see a different Hime, liking the string of semen my member left on her mouth, "M… more," She whispers, while looking at Hina's ass, then inserting her tongue inside, Hina tilts her head on surprise and releases a shocked moan, "My butt…! This Is crazy… She's sucking the semen out of my butt, Hime?!" But her friend ignores her, that night I learned Hime's is hooked on drinking semen.

 **PART X**

 _ **"And then, before summer started, I burned away."**_

They called me over for a karaoke party, they did one almost every month, but this was the fourth party they invited me to, after all, I guess even then need a moment away from as many men as possible, including me, to be included in these parties had been always good, they were used to have me coming over and we actually had a lot of fun together, just a bunch of good friends singing and drinking, but when I open the door, they were dead silent.

"Hello, sorry I may be… late… did something happened?" I ask confused, Ai stands from her spot and shoves her phone on my face, "You finally did it, you piece of shit," I look at the phone, she was showing me a forum post and Vtuber fan website about stuff than only they and I knew, and about having sexual relationships with them, I stand dead cold, trembling and feeling my soul leaving my body, how could something like this happen? Ai grabs me by the neck of my shirt and pulls me closer, "Say something! Look at my face and say you didn't do it!" She's mad, there's no doubt about it, her tone is shaky and it's filled with both anger and a strong wish to cry, everyone looks at me in silence, ah, I know that face, is that soulless look you give to someone who has disappointed you.

I try to breathe and think as fast as possible, where did I slip? Did I ever tell someone about it by mistake? And what do I answer to them? Is there really an answer in this situation that helps me to save something that seems already lost? "I… I'm sorry, there's no way I can give you an answer that will satisfy any of you, I have failed you…" I say while looking at the floor, for the first time in my live, I confirm that Ai is capable to hit people in a situation of big stress, I know because she slapped me, once because she was mad, twice, with the same hand, on the same cheek, because she felt powerless and frustrated, "You're dead to me, never show your face up to me again," she mumbled, after that, the other girls stand, and one by one, without saying a word, they just splashed their glasses with juice on my face, once they were gone, I collapsed in front of the door and started crying, if trust is the most important thing in this world, how could I do something that messed it up this bad?

April and June passed by fast, I found a job at a motel that was specialized on women clients, it wasn't hard and I started to get regulars pretty fast, the boss was happy about it too, but I still felt empty inside, everything I am at this point was thanks to them, and to use what I learned with them in other women didn't feel right. The boss noticing something was happening to me, decides to give me July off and get me reservations at a hotel in Hawaii, I found it kind of stereotyped at first, a Japanese going to Hawaii to expend their vacations its so cliché, but I ended accepting anyway.

How someone so fortunate can be so miserable? I ask to myself while lying on a beach chair on a reserved part of the hotel that it was just for clients, I lose the notion of the time digging on my thoughts; the sun is probably cooking my foreigner skin as it passes by, and for morbid curiosity, I try to remember the name of the site where the publication was made, after Googling it a couple of times, I find it, but when I click on it I read something that makes me sit on the chair by the shock: "The activity on this site was terminated in January of the year 20XX" What does this mean? This is the site where Ai got the post, I'm sure of it, and when the incident happened, April was almost beginning! What in the world is happening? I keep searching, looking for the owners of the site, looking for their names, one lace takes me to another until I find a familiar name and number, I dig into my contact search, it is the number of one of the staff member's of Ai's production team, and before I can even yell in surprise, a splash of water drenches my face, "Haha! Got ya! You're dead!" a familiar voice shouts from the distance, my heart beating fast, in the rays of the sun I can see Nekomiya wearing sunglasses and childish one piece swimsuit while pointing at me with a water soaker, her smile turns to one conflicted expression, I know what she's feeling, I'm feeling it too, we run into each other and hug tightly, almost laughing, almost crying, "W-what is happening? Did you really come all the way here?!" I say, tears pouring down my face, "Not only her, a couple of voices say from my back, I turn away still shocked, my heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest at any moment, Siro and Kizuna are both sitting on the beach chairs, both wearing bikinis, I see the rest of the girls walking to us from the distance, bringing an umbrella and a picnic basket with them. Nekomiya helps me to walk back to my chair, she rubs my back as I try my best to stop crying, "See?! I told you we went too far!" The cat girl screams at Kzuna, who gasps and blushes at the same time, "We needed to make it this way alright?!" Ai answers while pouting, the girls giggle, I'm just so overwhelmed with emotions I don't know what to ask first, "How… What is happening?" I manage to say, Ai sits properly and clears her throat, "Congratulations, you passed our most important test… and the final one," She bows to me and takes a deep breath, "Even after… all we did to you a couple of months ago, and after we throw you under the bus like that, you didn't spoke about us with anyone, and for that, we are thankful, and sorry for the way we treated you," this time everyone bows, I want to be mad, I really want to, I want to yell at them and let them know how this manipulation made me feel, but I can't help but show a wide smile, mixed with my tears, they all look at me, helpless and guilty, "I'm so glad… For a moment I really did think I betrayed all of you," I say, trying to pull myself together, I can see how all of them feel even more guilty, even though is not my intention to guilty-trip them, I really can't think straight in this moment.

Ai walks and sits on the chair with me, everyone stars to unpack the things they brought and the air is filled with awkward silence and the sounds of the waves until she holds my hand tightly and speaks, "I love you…" I turn to her, shocked, more than I've ever been in all this time, and especially this last 30min, the others stay silent, looking at us with the corner of their eyes, she continues, "Even though I shouldn't, I love you… I don't, even know your name, or your family, or even your past, but I love you, will you… accept this selfish feelings of mine… and us, and stay with us a bit longer?" That is probably the hardest thing she has had to say to anyone, and I've never seen her this honest, the emotional armor she usually wears, that one that doesn't let anyone get through her real thoughts, she has tossed it away, and she did it for me, "…How longer is 'a bit longer'?" I ask in doubt, she flusters as everyone stops dissimulating and looks at her waiting for an answer, "I, don't know… maybe two… or ten more years," she holds on me with both hands and kisses me, "I just know I can't find meaning to a complete life now… no one here can… so please, stay with us as long as it possible… stay with us and love us." Her words hit me like a truck, front and back, even though she knows she's asking the impossible, even though she know she's being incredibly selfish, even though they all admit no one will ever be able to have a proper relationship with, she had the guts to follow me until this place and ask me the impossible, for her sake, and everyone's, I hold her face with a my left hand, I kiss her softly on the lips, "I will stay with all of you, even if it kills me, I too want to stay with you a bit longer."

 **END**

"Y'know, I've been meaning to ask, how do you girls always know where am I?" I ask all of a sudden, realizing they once again have chased me up to Hawaii, Ai takes my phone out of my pocket and searches on the menu, and shoves it on my face to show an application with her face, hidden between some folders, "I put a tracking device on your phone the first time we met, seriously, what kind of people doesn't lock their phone?"


End file.
